


4) million dollar, baby

by marry_stars



Series: Challenge (2020 - 2021) [4]
Category: EXO (Band), ITZY (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Art Student Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Choi Soobin, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Camboy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Daddy Kim Namjoon | RM, Daddy Kink, Doctor Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Doctor Kim Namjoon | RM, F/M, Gay Sex, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Literature Student Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Shy Choi Soobin, Student Choi Soobin, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars
Summary: - I want sex with you.- Free?- Million dollar, baby.____________________All Rights Reserved - @Marry_Stars - 2020
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Jeon Jungkook, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook Lee Chaeryeong, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Taehyung | V/Park Bogum, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Challenge (2020 - 2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623496
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jin pov

„Dobrý večer, dámy a páni! Vítam vás drahé publikum, tu u nás v štúdiu, a drahí diváci, pri televíznych obrazovkách, pri dnešnej večernej talkshow so mnou! Som Jessika Park a so mnou budete strávite najbližšiu hodinku! Spoločne budeme spovedať herečku Song Hyekyo, speváka Krisa Wu, dokonca naše pozvanie prijala aj herečka a speváčka Suzy! A v závere večera sa nám tu objaví aj herec, ktorý natáča filmy pre dospelých Kim Seokjin!“ Ozval sa hurónsky potlesk na privítanie moderátorky, ktorá sa doširoka usmievala. Zatiaľ čo kamery zaberali na divákov Jessica sa presunula na svoje miesto a už si pripravovala ďalší svoj monológ.

„Takže v úvode by sme mohli začať-“

-

„A v závere, ako som sľubovala máme ho tu! Kim Seokjin!“ Vykríkla a ja som sa do široko a falošne usmial a prišiel som na pľac, kde ma čakala ta nepríjemná ženská, ktorej som mal chuť napľuť do tváre, ale držal som si svoju hrdosť a nespravil som tak.

Podal som jej ruku a mohol vidieť, ako ona ma stiahla do objatia, ktoré som jej samozrejme neopätoval a iba pretočil očami. Odtiahol som sa od nej a usadil sa na svoje miesto. Vyložil som si nohu a zakýval publiku. Dobre som vedel, prečo ma tá suka, tu chcela.

„Dobrý večer, Jessica, ďakujem vám za pozvanie,“ ešte širšie som sa usmial a mohol vidieť ako jej žiarili oči. Suka jedna.

„Aj ja vás rada vidím, Seokjin, veľmi ma teší, že ste súhlasili s tým, že prídete! Toto je naozaj veľmi významná udalosť!“ Zasmiala sa.

„Vážne? A čím by mala,“ uškrnul som sa.

„Tým, že ste tu! Ste taká populárna osobnosť u nás v Kórei, nie len, že ste sa stali úspešným pri natáčaní porna, alebo skôr, gay porna, ale ste idolom a vzorom viacerých ľudí, pretože sa vďaka vám odhodlali, že sa skutočne nemusia hanbiť za svoju orientáciu!“ Vysvetlila a uškrnul som sa.

„Aha a prečo vy sa tiež nevyjadrite k vašej orientácie, slečna Park? O váš kolujú rôzne články, vaši fanúšikovia chcú vedieť aká je orientácia, keďže vás videli aj s mojim kolegom Parkom Bogumom na schôdzke ale aj so slečnou Jennie s BlackPink,“ uškrnul som sa a vrátil jej to.

„Och Seokjinie,“ zasmiala sa, „ale toto nie je o mne! toto má byť o vás,“ snažila sa to uhrať, suka jedna.

„Však samozrejme, ja som tu osobnosť, ktorú ste pozvali, mali by sme rozprávať o mne,“ zasmial som sa tiež, „takže aká bude vaša prvá otázka?“ Odmlčal som sa, „asi ako som sa k tomu dostal, však?“ Usmial som sa žiarivo na všetkých a započul potlesk, „dostal som sa k tomu ako camboy, spoločnosť pod ktorú teraz pracujem ma oslovila, keďže som mal veľa odberateľov, veľa zhliadnutí na mojich amatérskych videách. Prijal som hneď tu ponuku, keď som videl sumu,“ uškrnul som sa.

„Aká bola tá suma?“ Započul som z publika a to ma donútilo zasmiať sa, rovnako ako aj celé publikum.

„Dosť vysoká na to, aby som súhlasil,“ žmurkol som do publika a započul pískot.

„O vás sa hovorí, že ste aj sukničkár,“ uškrnula sa ta suka, „jasne to teraz aj vidieť ale hlavne v smotánke som vás veľa šušká.“

„Smiem vedieť čo? Asi sa v tých kruhoch nezdržiavam, keďže poväčšine som vždy zatvorený v ateliéry,“ uškrnul som sa.

„Šušká sa o vás, že ste mali románik s raperom Min Sugom, čo je na tom pravdy?“ Dvihla obočie a myslela si, že vyhrala.

„Že tento rumor je sračka,“ zasmial som sa, „Suga je len známi, s ktorým som sa nedávno stretol, bola to len náhoda. Dobre sa o mne vie, že som jeho fanúšikom, takže keď sme sa stretli na ulici, spravili sme si fotku a zaplatil som mu kávu, pretože tá jeho skončila na mne, keďže som do neho omylom narazil, keď som utekal pred vami, slečna Park.“

Videl som ako zažmurkala a stratila slová, nech sa páči, chcela to, má to. „Dobre, máme tu otázky, ktoré zaujímajú vašich fanúšikov a-“

„Nie skôr vás, Jessica? Uznajme, moji fanúšikovia všetko o mne vedia, ale som otvorený, tak či tak,“ uškrnul som sa a videl som ako pomaly ale isto zúri.

„Nemáte strach z pohlavných chorôb?“ Dvihla obočie.

„Každý porno herec alebo porno herečka, keď to chce robiť, musí prejsť rôznymi lekárskymi prehliadkami, nebol som výnimkou,“ uškrnul som sa, „takže keď natáčame a spíme s rôznymi hercami, tak vieme o sebe, že sme zdraví, keďže ako každá spoločnosť, aj tá naša má určite pravidlá.“

„Aha, a to vás neláka spávať s niekým iným? Len tak, jednorázovky?“ Tvárila sa ako keby zo seba vypustila všetku múdrosť sveta.

„Nie, nie je dôvod, som dosť pracovne vyťaženým človekom, takže som rád, ak prídem domov, môžem sa najesť, osprchovať a spať. Pretože viem, že ďalší deň mám rôzne plány,“ vysvetlil som jej to.

„Takže tým pádom nemáte vzťah?“

„Nie, nemám vzťah a ani nehľadám vzťah,“ odpovedal som jej priamo, „neverím v lásku, takže si nemyslím, že niekde tam vonku,“ ukázal som na okno, „sa nachádza nejaký človek, ktorý by mi mohol pomotať hlavu.“

„Boli ste už zamilovaný?“

„Nie, nebol som, tak som už povedal, neverím v lásku.“

„Dobre máme tu ďalšiu otázku, ste radšej ten dominatnejší alebo-“

„Predpokladám, že je to vaša otázka, slečna Park, keďže moji fanúšikovia vedia, že som bottom,“ zamračila sa a mal som pocit, že sa nahne ku mne a dá mi facku, „bottom, zanemená ten dole. Pre slabšie chápajúcich to vysvetlím aj takto, tým pádom, keď som dole, tak som submisívny,“ uškrnul som sa, „i keď buďme úprimní, poznám herečky, ktoré vyzerajú submisívne ale pri tom sú to dominy,“ uškrnul som sa a žmurkol na ňu. A pohľadom som zablúdil na hodinky, ktoré mi spokojne odpočívali na zápästí. „Och môj bože koľko to už máme hodín, myslím, že ste nestihli svoje otázky, ale skúste mi ich poslať na mail a ja vám odpoviem, potom ich budete môcť možno použiť v nejakom článku,“ uškrnul som sa a postavil sa, ona spravila to isté, ale bola v šoku.

„Ď-ďakujem, že ste prišli pán Kim,“ natiahla ku mne ruku, ktorú som prijal a potriasol si s ňou.

„Aj ja ďakujem za pozvanie, slečna Park,“ uškrnul som sa a otočil sa k divákom, „chce niekto podpis?“

Vedel som, že týmto som to celé pokazil, keď dosť veľká hŕstka mladých báb ku mne pribehla a žiadala ma o podpisy, dokonca aj mladí chalani.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook pov

„Jungkookie!!“ Vykríkol Tae a ja som pretočil očami, od vtedy, čo sa rozišiel s Jiminom a stali sa z nich ‚najlepší kamaráti‘ to bolo tak stále. Bol tu v mojej izbe (i keď sme bývali spolu), na mojej posteli a hulákal ako zmyslov zbavený. Práve teraz mi zakričal do ucha, keď som premýšľal nad jednou básňou.

„Čo je Tae?“ Vydýchol som nervózne.

„Vybavil som ti rande!“ Vykríkol znova a ja som mal chuť vziať ten papier, na ktorý som písal a napchať mu ho do zadku, aby mal kurva dôvod kričať. Ale povedal som si nie, keďže som mal rozrobenú báseň.

„Nie, Tae, nejdem na žiadne rande, dobre vieš, že nemám čas na vzťahy. Sám dobre vieš, akú mám náročnú školu,“ pretočil som očami a položil pero, prsty som si priložil k spánku a snažil sa premýšľať.

„Jungkookie!“ Vykríkol, už ma fakt bolela hlava, ale nadýchol som sa, aby som po ňom nezačal pičovať, Jungkookie to dáš, nádych výdych. Zadrž to, ako keby zadržuješ dych, keď ideš pod vodu. „Ten chalan je mladší od teba! Budeš jeho hyung!“ Vykríkol mi do ucha a v tom momente som sa naštvane postavil, stolička padla na zem a Tae skončil na zemi tiež, dobre vedel, že to prehnal.

Zhlboka som sa nadýchol a vydýchol, zadíval sa do jeho šteňacích očí. Nie kurva, nebudeš sa mu ospravedlňovať, Jungkook, bola to jeho chyba, nie tvoja. On sa mal držať na nohách, nemal padnúť na riť. To dáš-

„Prepáč, Tae, ale dobre vieš, že toto mi robiť nemôžeš,“ podal som mu ruku a on sa dvihol. Takto sa ho nezbavím nikdy. „Mám toho fakt veľa, slečna Song chce zajtra tú zasratú báseň a ja ju ešte nemám hotovú,“ vydýchol som, „je to náročné, keď sa takto okolo mňa hlasno pohybuješ.“

„Prepáč, Jungkookie,“ vydýchol a nahol sa ku mne a objal ma, „vieš, ale posledné dni sa cítim tak sám a-“

„Hyung randí?“ Opýtal som sa ho na rovinu a on sa odtiahol odo mňa a prikývol a hneď sa znova pritúlil. Pretočil som očami, ale nechal ho.

„Ako si tak skoro mohol niekoho nájsť?“ Vzlykol, ak znova tu máme urevaného Taehyunga, „chápeš je to len pár mesiacov a....“

-

Vystúpil som z autobusu pred nemocnicou, kde pracoval. Povzdychol som a rúško si upravil. Už som to tu poznal ako svoju dlaň, chodil som tu raz alebo aj dvakrát do týždňa, podľa toho ako mal smeny a ako veľmi bol vyčerpaný a unavený.

Teraz som ja nemal inšpiráciu, nudil som sa a čiastočne som potreboval odreagovať, preto som ho potreboval vidieť. Prešiel som k nemocnici a rovno som si to kráčal k vedľajšiemu vchodu do podzemnej garáže. Mal končiť, takže som ho mal v pláne počkať pri aute.

Prešiel som niekoľko uličiek a zastavil pri jeho aute, ktoré o pár minút na to zapípalo, že sa otvára. Dvihol som hlavu a oprel sa o jeho auto.

„Čo tu robíš Jungkook?“ Zamračil sa.

„Prekvapenie?“ Dvihol som obočie, „chcel a hlavne som ťa potreboval vidieť,“ keď som vyslovil odrazil som sa a pristúpil k nemu.

„Mal si napísať,“ vydýchol a prešiel okolo mňa, „nie tu, nastúp.“ Povzdychol som si aj ja a nastúpil. Neprehovorili sme, dokým nezastavil na najbližšej červenej, „Taehyung?“

„Och môj Bože, ako si to tak rýchlo uhádol?!“ Vykríkol som hrane, „jasné, že on a kto iní? Už mi to lezie na nervy kurva, dokonca mi zohnal nejakého chalana, aby som išiel na rande na slepo, keďže podľa jeho slov, vraj ani neviem čo slovo sex znamená,“ zavrčal som a oprel sa rukou o okno a sledoval ho.

„Som tvoj milovaný hyung, Kook, viem o tebe všetko a ak si zabudol som lekár a-“

„Si kardiochirurg, hyung, nie psychológ alebo psychiater,“ pretočil som očami, musel som ho opraviť, „a áno si môj milovaný hyung,“ uškrnul som sa, „ale len vtedy, keď si vo mne, hyungie, takže prosím,“ nahol som sa k nemu a ruku si položil na jeho koleno a rukou išiel pomaly hore až-

„Kook, prestaň kurva, neviem sa sústrediť,“ vydýchol a ja som dobre vedel, že je nadržaný, rovnako ako aj ja. Len jeden pohľad mi stačil, aby sa mi penis postavil. I keď mal 36, bol o jedenásť rokov starší ako ja, bol atraktívnym mužom. Mohol mať, ktorúkoľvek ženu alebo muža, na ktorého by ukázal prstom, ale i tak si práve mňa choval na prsiach.

Ani som si neuvedomil a zastavil, boli sme neďaleko Soulu, poznal som to tu, vždy sme tu chodili a úprimne, aj v tom malom hosteli nás poznali. Hyung platil hotovosťou, vzali sme si kľúče, teda vzal som ich ja a spoločne sme sa dostali do izby, kľúče som strčil ešte do dverí na opačnej strane a už som sa vrhol na hyung.

Natlačil som ho na stenu a pobozkal tak tvrdo a hrubo, potreboval som to a on mi to dával. Rukami zašiel hneď k mojim bokom, pod mikinu, ktorú som ma na sebe a stiahol ju zo mňa aj s tričkom.

„Kurva,“ zahryzol sa mi do pery, „tak si mi chýbal Kook,“ zasyčal mi do pier, ktoré boli vlhké od slín a tentokrát sa mi on jazykom prebojoval do úst. Stiahol som z neho sako, ktoré padlo na zem a bojoval s gombičkami na jeho košeli, zatiaľ čo on spokojne prechádzal rukami po mojej nahej hrudi.

„Huyng,“ zavrčal som a on sa odtiahol, rýchlo zo seba stiahol košeľu, keďže sa mi podarilo rozopnúť prvé štyri gombíky a hodil ju na zem. Uškrnul som sa a hneď som začal zápasiť s jeho opaskom na nohaviciach, podarilo sa mi to našťastie veľmi rýchlo a už som ich sťahoval aj s boxerkami. Kľakol som si na zem a hneď vzal jeho penis do rúk a párkrát po ňom prešiel. Dvihol som hlavu a zadíval sa do jeho tváre v tom momente, keď som si ho brál do úst. Snažil som sa najviac kvôli nemu a stále sa mu dívať do tváre. Mohol som vidieť jeho spokojný výraz a ten som na ňom miloval a miloval som aj to, čo nasledovalo potom. Vzal moje vlasy do rúk a začal si sám určovať tempo.

Tesne predtým ako sa spravil ma za vlasy potiahol k nemu, úškrn mal na tvári, keď som sa postavil. „Bože, takto si tak kurva pekný, Jungkookie,“ uškrnul sa, „len ty vieš ma tak úžasne potešiť,“ jednou rukou v mojich vlasoch a druhou rukou mi putoval po tvári, až k lícu a o chvíľu som cítil na ňom facku, „tak dobrá kurvička,“ rukou mi zotrel sliny, po tvári.

Otočil ma, oprel surovo o stenu a stiahol mi nohavice pod kolená aj s boxerkami a ja som pre neho vystrčil zadok, na ktorom som o pár sekúnd cítil úder a ja som vzdychol. Stále ma držal za vlasy, potiahol ma za ne, aby som zaklonil hlavu. „Neprovokuj, prosím,“ vydýchol som a mohol som počuť ako sa uchcechtol.

„To provokuješ ty, s týmto pokladom,“ znova ucítil úder na zadku a ja som znova vzdychol, prstami mi prešiel od boku až ku vchodu, „takže si sa buď hral, alebo si sa pripravil?“ Vedel som, že dvihol obočie a ja som vzdychol, keď sa dotkol hračky, ktorá pekne odpočívala vo mne, „och Jungkookie,“ vydýchol a vytiahol zo mňa hračku, ktorú položil na skrinku vedľa nás.

„Namjoon, prosím,“ šepol som, tak veľmi som chcel, aby bol vo mne, tak veľmi som túžil po naplnení, až bol nervózny, ale vedel som, že ma provokoval, rovnako ako vždy. Chcel, aby som prosil, „prosím, prosím, prosím!“ Vykríkol som, ale on nič.

„O čo ma žiadaš Jungkookie?“ Ten jeho prekliatý úškrn hral na jeho tvári a ja som chcel sa mu tak do tváre vysmiať, ale teraz sa to nedalo, keď ruku položil na môj penis a začal ňou pomaly chýbať, zatiaľ, čo druhá ruka bola v mojich vlasoch.

„Teba Namjoon! Už ma kurva ošukaj, prosím!“ Bolo to tak zúfale, že to musel počuť, „prosím,“ šepol som a až vtedy, pustil moje vlasy a o niekoľko chvíľ, pre mňa to bola večnosť, som ho cítil v sebe. Pomaly ma rozťahoval a ja som privrel oči, bolo to tak úžasné, tak nechutne úžasné a i keď to bolelo, užíval som si to.

-

Ležal som na posteli a fajčil cigaretu, rovnako ako Namjoon, ktorý ale v boxerkách stál pri okne a sledoval okolie. Už bol večer, vonku už bola dávno tma, ale netušil som koľko bolo hodín. Čas s ním išiel rýchlo, tak rýchlo a ja som nechcel sa vzdať toho času.

„Takže rande na slepo?“ Ozval sa od okna a nepozrel sa na mňa, zamračil som sa a potiahol si s cigarety a vydýchol. „Dúfam, že je aspoň starší ako ty.“ Znova som si potiahol.

„Vieš, že ma to nezaujíma, nechcem vzťah, stačí mi toto, čo mám,“ vydýchol a pretočil sa, takže som sa na neho mohol dívať, kurva vyzeral tak dobre vyzeral ako nejaký grécky boh.

„Ale Jungkook, uvedom si kurva, že toto nejde ďalej, mám ženu a dieťa a ty si len študent a-“ pretočil som očami a zahasil cigaretu a nechal ju ležať v popolníku. Nahý som sa postavil a prešiel k nemu.

„A dobre vieš, že mi to stačí, že čo potrebujem je sex. Nehľadám nejaký pojebaný vzťah, aj tak je všetkým jasné, že mi ženu nájdu rodičia, lebo chcú mať vnúča, dobre poznáš rodičov, a-“ uškrnul som sa a vzal ho za krk, na chvíľu som spojil naše pery, „ty so svojou ženou nie si šťastný, podvádzate jeden druhého.“

„Ale funguje nám to,“ zamračil sa, „Kook mal by si si nájsť niekoho mladšieh-“

„Ako napríklad tvoju dcéru, Namjoon?“ Uškrnul som sa a znova ho pobozkal, vzal som si od neho cigaretu a potiahol si, „koľko to má? Osemnásť však?“ Pýtal som sa a prešiel som k popolníku a uhasil ju „a pokiaľ viem, tak študuje na umeleckej tu v Soule, takže si tam asi vybavím prax a-“ Odrazu som ležal na posteli a Namjoon bol na mne, ležal medzi mojimi nohami a moju tvár zdobil úškrn. Ruku som si položil na jeho líce a pobozkal ho, zatiaľ, čo som znova začal ho provokovať. Znova som ho vzrušil.

Zavrčal po mne a podvihol sa, takže si stiahol nižšie boxerky a o pár sekúnd na to som ho znova cítil v sebe. Ale teraz to bolo rýchle. Kľakol si, vzal ma za boky a bez upozornenia do mňa začal búšiť, vybíjať si zlosť a mne sa to tak skurvene páčilo, vzdychal som pre neho. Jednou rukou som si dopomáhal k vrcholu a druhou som sa držal plachty. Bolo to rýchle a agresívne, ale to sme obaja chceli, obaja potrebovali. Využívali sme jeden druhého a nám sa to páčilo.

Keď som sa spravil na hrudník a Namjoon do mňa hneď vyšiel zo mňa a pretočil ma prudko. Ležal som na bruchu a dostal niekoľko rán po zadku, čo ma donútilo zasmiať sa. On sa len uchechtol a odišiel preč. Išiel do sprchy, do ktorej som sa pridal aj ja o pár chvíľ. Spoločne sme sa osprchovali, obliekli a ešte medzi tým Namjoon si spravil radosť a vsunul do mňa hračku a potom sme odišli preč.

Vyhodil ma pred internátom a sám odišiel domov. Ja som sa psychicky pripravoval znova na Taehyunga ako bude skuvíňať, že sa s ním Jimin rozišiel, ale keď som prišiel na izbu, som zistil, že spal. Vtedy som si uvedomil ako dlho som bol s Namjoonom.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook pov

„Na ďalšiu hodinu si pripravíte svoje vlastné poviedky,“ povedal som a zamračil sa na nich, keďže všetci začali protestovať, dokonca aj tí, od ktorých som to nečakal.

„Pán Jeon a to ste bol mojim obľúbeným učiteľom!“ Vykríkla jedna moja žiačka.

„Boli sa povie spisovne,“ uškrnul som sa a v tom zazvonilo, „prečítajte si ich aj pred hodinou, pretože ich budete čítať pred triedou a čo musí byť v poviedke,“ otočil som sa k tabuli, na ktorú som napísal, náhodné slová: hypochonder, fotoaparát, cestovateľ, ktorý cestuje prstom na mape, milovník detektívok. „Veľmi sa teším na vaše práce, budem ich hodnotiť a známka bude súvisieť aj so záverečnou známkou,“ usmial som sa a začal si brať veci.

„Postaviť!“ Povedala nahlas zástupkyňa triedy a všetci sa postavili a spoločne vyslovili „dovidenia“ a vtedy som spokojne odišiel z triedy.

„Pán Jeon,“ kričala za mnou Chae, povzdychol som si a otočil sa k nej. Bežala smerom ku mne a usmievala sa od ucha k uchu. „Chcem sa len opýtať na doučovanie,“ usmiala sa na mňa tým svojím flirtujúcim úsmevom, dobre som vedel o čo jej išlo. Och, Chae, si pekná, ale vieš, nemôžem, správam s tvojim otcom, nemohol by som to spraviť jemu, ako som to spravil tebe.

„Slečna Kim, budeme musieť o niekoľko týždňov vaše doučovanie prerušiť, pretože mám toho momentálne veľa a k tomu ešte rodinné problémy,“ áno Taehyung a jeho kríza menejcennosti a jeho chvíľky, kedy si príde ako odpad spoločnosti. A nehovoriac o jeho depkách, ktoré niekedy končia v sprche, kde hodinu na seba nechá padať kvapky vody a plánuje sa zabiť. A mal by som mu aj napísať, či žije.

„Och, aha,“ posmutnela, „ale keď budete mať voľno, tak-“

„Samozrejme slečna Kim,“ žiarivo som sa na ňu usmial, „a ak dovolíte musím ísť, pretože musím ísť ešte na univerzitu a pokiaľ dobre viem, vy o chvíľu máte matematiku, však? So slečnou Hwang?“ Vypúlila oči a prikývla.

„Dovidenia, pán Jeon!“ Vykríkla a odišla preč. Ja som s úsmevom odniesol veci do kancelárie. Kde boli všetci učitelia. Už som zbadal ako všetky mladé učiteľky vstali a plánovali pribehnúť ku mne, iba som sa žiarivo na všetkých usmial a zamával im.

„Jungkookie ahoj,“ ozvala sa slečna Kim, bola to mrcha voči dievčatám, učila hudobnú a bola postrachom školy, i keď na mňa pôsobila ako najnevinnejšie stvorenie, ktoré by sa nechalo od mňa ošukať aj na verejnosti, ale vedel som, že to nespraví. Bola príliš hrdá a nenávidela odmietnutia, preto som musel zakaždým vymyslieť dobrý dôvod ako ju odmietnuť. Poslednýkrát, keď tu chodil na zástup jeden od nás zo školy, tak vzdal sa svojho miesta, pretože ho šikanovala. Všade ho sledovala a robila mu prieky, dobre viem, že sa musel rozísť s priateľkou, pretože ona jej neustále vypisovala a posielala rôzne fake správy. Nahlásili ju, ale hovorím, bola to mrcha, vyšla bez trestu. Mne sa to ešte nestalo, našťastie.

„Ahoj, Sooyoungie,“ usmial som sa na ňu.

„Jungkookie,“ začala, „nemáš dnes-“

„Sooyoungie, veľmi ma to mrzí, ale o chvíľku mi začína prednáška na univerzite,“ položil som si papiere na stôl a rozhliadol sa, či mám všetko, „a potom musím ísť za hyungom, pretože sa rozišiel s priateľkou, lebo ho podvádzala,“ vydýchol som a pristúpil k nej a objal ju, „ale nabudúce,“ šepol som jej do ucha a uškrnul sa. Odstúpil som, vzal som si všetky papiere, ktoré som potreboval a nahádzal ich do ruksaka. „Prajem pekný deň ešte!“ Vykríkol som a zmizol.

-

Po prednáške som prišiel na intrák, kde bol Taehyung. Zabalený v mojej perine, v mojej posteli a pozeral film cez môj počítač. Povedal by som mu niečo, ale toto bol ten lepší prípad. Poväčšinou je na zemi a pozerá na stop. Alebo plače v kúte svojej izby, za tmy a tvári sa, že neexistuje.

„Huyng,“ vydýchol som, „priniesol som jedlo,“ dvihol hlavu a jedno svoje husté obočie, „daj sa do poriadku a ja ho pripravím, okay?“ Mlčal, no postavil sa a išiel do kúpeľne, kde sa dal do poriadku a ja som nám jedlo pripravil. Zohrial som ho ešte, dal na taniere a pripravil paličky. Usadil som sa a čakal na neho.

„Ako bolo v škole?“ Opýtal sa ma, keď sa posadil oproti mne.

„V práci super, v škole boli poslušný, milé sú tie deti,“ uškrnul som sa, keď som si spomenul na Chae, „a na uni v pohode, dalo sa to zniesť, slečna Song konečne sa v mojej básni nepárala,“ uškrnul som sa.

„Tak to je super,“ vydýchol a pomaly jedol svoje jedlo.

„A ako ty v škole?“ Opýtal som sa s plnými ústami a ďalej tlačil do hlavy.

„Nebol som,“ zamračil som sa, rýchlo som dojedol to čo som mal v ústa, paličky položil vedľa taniera a postavil som sa.

„Huyng, musíš chodiť do školy. Kvôli tomu sme tu, nemôže vymeškávať, len preto, lebo stretávaš Jimina. Je to len človek, kašli na neho,“ pretočil som očami.

„Jungkook,“ začal s výdychom, „nechápeš tomu, nebol si zamilovaný, tak ti to vysvetlím. Ak sa s tebou rozíde človek, s ktorým si chodil dlhý čas. Nie je to príjemné a bolí to. A vieš, keď sa dozvieš, že ťa podvádzal aj vo vzťahu, tak to bolí ešte viac,“ už teraz som videl slzy v jeho očiach.

Chápal som ho, pretože som to robil. Dobre, nebol som oficiálne vo vzťahu s Chae, ale bolo to ešte horšie. Bol som jej učiteľ, ona moja študentka. Vtedy, keď sme sa mali učiť, sme spolu mávali sex. A potom prišlo to horšie. Spoznal som jej otca, s ktorým som si padol do oka, s ktorým som začal spávať, pretože sa mi páčil viac ako ona, viac ma priťahoval. Ale to najhoršie bolo to, že sex som mal rovnako aj s ňou, aj s ním. Skončilo to, prestal som ju ‚doučovať’ ale stretával som sa s jej otcom naďalej.

Takže som ho chápal, až veľmi dobre. Ale nemohol som mu to povedať.

„Mrzí ma to, Tae, ale mal by si na neho zabudnúť. Pretože on si nezaslúži, aby si takto na neho myslel, aby si sa takto ďalej trápil a premýšľal nad ním. On si nezaslúži, ani kúsok tvojej pozornosti, možno by si mal niečo robiť? Dobre, univerzita, ale možno v takýchto chvíľach, keď si sám, keď máš okná, možno by si mohol robiť v kaviarni?“ Dvihol som obočie a on sa zadíval na mňa.

„Je to dobrý nápad?“

„Myslím, že ten najlepší,“ uškrnul som sa, „káva zadarmo.“

„Kokot,“ zasyčal po mne a ja som sa zasmial – ale vtedy sa zasmial aj on.

-

Sledovať filmy, je romantická záležitosť. Aspoň to tak opisuje veľa ľudí, hlavne knihách. Ale nie je to tak. Nemyslím si, že je to romantické ani nanajvýš. Hlavne nie vtedy, keď na ramene mi odpočíval Taehyung, ktorý mi chrápal do ucha, stále niečo mrmlal, a najhoršie na tom bolo, že jeho slina, tiekla pomaly ale isto, na moje čisté tričko.

Pretože po jedle, ktoré som doniesol, som išiel do sprchy, kde som si spravil dobre, takže to chvíľku trvalo a keď som sa vrátil, Tae sedel v slzách na pohovke a pozeral film. Konkrétne Titanic – ako keby ho posledné dni nevidel stokrát ale dobre. Nechal som ho. Keď som prišiel k nemu a opýtal sa ho, prečo plače, neodpovedal mi obvyklou odpoveďou, - Jimin. Ale povedal, že Titanic. Nechápal som, ale potom začal ten jeho dlhý monológ o tom, že ten film je dokonalý, hraje tam ešte najúžasnejší herec a že on chce byť ako Jack (myslel herca). Že to vedel dobre precítiť a ešte lepšie zahrať. Že všetko sa zdalo byť reálne. Potom začal opisovať ich lásku a napokon v závere (jeho rozprávania nie filmu, lebo film bol ešte len na začiatku, kde sa Jack ponáhľal na Titanic) sa rozplakal ešte viac, keďže Jack sa opätoval sa jeho lásku.

Iba som pretáčal očami, nenápadne samozrejme, keďže pri ňom sa bál o život v takýchto chvíľach – keď plakal bol agresívny, ale o tom inokedy. A potom... ani sám neviem ako zaspal pri ňom, ale stavil by som sa, že to bolo kvôli tomu plaču.

A tak som tu bol, sám – teda s ním na ramene, sám v obývačke. V bielom, ale už oslintanom, tričku a boxerkách. A sledoval ako taký kokot Titanic. Ale stále som mohol skončiť horšie nie?

A potom, áno! Bolo aj potom! Niekto zaklopal a ja som bol rád ako ešte nikdy. Ale potom, keď som Taehyunga čo najopatrnejšie ukladal na pohovku, po ceste k dverám uvažoval, kto by to mohol byť. Pretože, úprimne, k nám nechodil nik. Okrem Jimina, ale ten tu už nebol nejaký čas, ja som to nepočítal, ale Taehyung áno, určite aj sekundy.

So zamračením som došiel k dverám a otvoril ich, mal som totálne v piči to, že som bol len v tričku a boxerkách. Že som mal oslintané celé rameno a hlave vrabčie hniezdo – vyzeral som ako po jebačke. Otvoril som ich a pred nimi stal chalan, bol v sivých teplákoch v bielom tričku – takom aké som mal aj ja, len nebolo oslintané, a mal rovnaké jebačkovské hniezdo na hlave. Bol vyšší ako ja a keď sa usmial mal aj jamky v lícach – och áno, mám na to menší kink. Dvihol som obočie a uškrnul sa. Prehliadol si ma od hora dole, rovnako ako aj ja a musím vás povedať – určite som bol sexy v jeho očiach, tie ponožky to istili.

„Potrebuješ niečo?“ Opýtal som sa ho, keď jeho pohľad ostal dlhšie na mojej dolnej časti.

„Pekné stehná,“ vyšlo z jeho pier a vtedy som si založil ruky, prešiel som bližšie oprel sa o rám dverí a naklonil hlavu, „teda,“ vykríkol skoro, asi si uvedomil, čo povedal. „Preboha, to som nechcel,“ pokrútil hlavou, „ani neviem ako-“

„Chcel by si ich vidieť aj v džínsoch? Alebo v teplákoch radšej?“ Zadíval som sa do jeho tváre a mohol vidieť ako zčervenel.

„Prepáč,“ sklopil zrak, ale ja som sa na ňom veľmi dobre bavil.

„Neboj sa nie si jediní, ktorí si mi to povedal,“ povedal som arogantne, „veľa ľudí ich obdivuje, ale poviem ti pravdu, málo ľudí sa ich môžu dotknúť,“ uškrnul som sa, vedel som veľmi dobre, že ten chlapec bol v prdeli.

„Pre-prepáč.“

„Potrebuješ niečo, alebo si ich prišiel obdivovať?“ Jazykom som si prešiel po perách, až vtedy som uvidel papiere v jeho rukách.

„Uhm, vieš,“ konečne nekoktal, „priniesol som Tae hyungovi veci, ktoré sme dnes robili v škole, keďže som si všimol, že nebol a,“ vydýchol, „a taktiež mi potom písal, aby som mu ich doniesol,“ prikývol som, „ty si Jungkook však? Jeho spolubývajúci?“

Dvihol som obočie a prikývol, „dobre si informovaný.“

„Tae hyung o tebe často hovorí.“

„Ale vážne?“

„Áno,“ prikývol, „myslel som si, že spolu chodíte, ale potom som ho videl stretávať sa s Jiminom hyungom a potom sa rozišli,“ prikývol som. Takže aj on poznal ten príbeh. „Jimin bol parchat a Tae hyung si nezaslúži-“

„Pozri sa,“ prerušil som ho, „Tae nemá záujem. Nemá záujem o žiaden vzťah teraz, je dosť v ťažkej situácií a ver mi, že teba nebude chcieť. Je skôr na nižších,“ uškrnul som sa a žmurkol na neho.

„Och nie!“ Vykríkol, „nemám takto o neho záujem!“ Bránil sa a dokonca do toho divadielka zapojil aj ruky, „nie ja už mám crush na niekoho iného,“ priznal sa a znova povedal, čo nemal, pretože jeho líca nabrali červenú farbu.

„Ale vážne?“

„Áno,“ prikyvoval ako zmyslov zbavený.

„Zaujímavé.“

„Hm, keď myslíš, hyung.“

„Takže vieš o mne, kto som, vieš o mne, že som tvoj hyung, ale tvoje meno stále neviem, takže?“ Čakal som a vtedy som ho znova dostal do pomykova.

„Preboha,“ vydýchol a ja som sa zasmial, čakajú na jeho odpoveď, „Choi Soobin.“

„Výborne, Soobin,“ vzal som jeho ruku a potriasol ňou, „takže teraz,“ priblížil som sa k nemu, „keď poznám tvoje meno sme ako keby kamoši, však?“ Dvihol som obočie a on váhavo prikývol, „už mi teda povieš na koho máš crush?“

„HYUNG!“ Vykríkol tak hlasno, že ma pustil a vzdialil sa o niekoľko centimetrov ďalej, „takéto veci sa nehovoria cudzím ľuďom!“

„Však sme kamoši nie?“

„Toto daj hyungovi, musím ísť,“ podal mi papiere a otočil sa na päte a odišiel preč. Celý červený dokonca som zbadal aj jeho červené uši.

„A tiež by som chcel vidieť tvoje stehná!“ Zakričal som za ním a on v tom momente sa rozbehol preč a ja som so smiechom vošiel dnu. Papiere som položil na kuchynský stôl a išiel ďalej robiť vankúš Taehyungovi. 

-

Ráno bolo príjemné, školu som mal až o dvanástej a dnes som nemal žiadne hodiny na uni, takže mi to vyhovovalo najviac. Miloval som stredy. Usmial som sa a natiahol som sa. Postavil som sa a otvoril si okno, skontroloval mobil a všimol si niekoľko správ. Jedna bola dokonca od Namjoona, čo ma donútilo zamračiť on písal len v kritických situáciách. Vždy som mu ja ako prvý písal, alebo volal – ale to ma vždy zrušil a radšej odpísal.

V jeho správe stalo dnes večer. Dobre chcel som, ale mal školu do štvrtej, nevychádzalo mi to, keďže on poväčšine končil o okolo pol štvrtej. No každý piatok mal službu na pohotovosti, takže končil až o siedmej, preto minule som prišiel za ním neskoro.

Povzdychol som a odpísal mu, že neskôr sa uvidíme a úprimne tešil som sa na to. Keď odpísal ok, vedel som, že je to dobré znamenie. Vydýchol som a mobil položil, správy od jeho dcéry som úplne ignoroval rovnako ako aj maily od študentov. Prešiel som do kuchyne, kde ma čakalo prekvapenie v podobe polonahého Taehyunga – ale robím si prdel, vždy tu chodil polonahý, dokonca mal aj také obdobie, že chodil nahý. Jiminovi to vyhovovalo, pretože si kedykoľvek mohol zasunúť, ale mne nie. Fakt dívať sa na penis najlepšieho kamaráta je divné a ešte viac, keď dvoch najlepších kamarátov vidíte šukať.

Ale späť – Taehyung robil raňajky. Palacinky, čo bolo zvláštne. Pretože dlho ich nerobil, robil ich len vtedy, keď mal náladu, ale posledné mesiace ju nemal.

„Dobré,“ ozval som sa a Taehyung zaspieval dobré ránko. Dvihol som obočie a len ho sledoval, díval som sa na neho ako tancoval v našej malej kuchyni, zatiaľ čo som sa usádzal na stoličke oproti nemu. „Stalo sa niečo?“

„To mi povedz ty,“ otočil sa ku mne a vyplazil jazyk. Nechápal som to, čo som spravil? Z čoho bol tak nadšený?

„Ja?“

„Áno ty, Jungkookie,“ vydýchol a na stôl mi položil pár palaciniek, „nutela alebo džem?“ Nechápal som ani prečo sa pýtal, keď dobre vedel odpoveď, pretože o pár chvíľ neskôr mi na stôl pristála nutela.

„O čom hovoríš, hyung?“

„Keď som spal mi Soobin priniesol papiere,“ povedal a ja som prikývol, kam to malo viesť? Žeby mu Soobin povedal, že som s ním flirtoval? Však som si robil prdel, kto by začal s decko-

Dobre, Chaeryeong sa nepočíta, ona nie je dieťa. Ona je už vyspelá mladá slečna, ktorá- kurva. Jasné, že je dieťa a ja som ju šukal. Ale proste ona sa vie správať ako žena, vie čo má chlap v posteli rád a ten chalan... podľa mňa nevedel ani na čo sa používa penis.

„A?“

„Pokecali ste si nie?“

„Áno,“ priznal som a začal si natierať palacinky, „pochválil moje stehná,“ priznal som fakt, musel som sa v tom momente uškrnúť, keďže tým vlastne sa pozdravil.

„Čo spravil?!“ Tae vykríkol

„No on ma vlastne tým pozdravil,“ pokrčil som ramenami, „musím ti povedať, že je dosť originálny. Ja by som sa takto niekomu pozdravil jedine keby som bol na mol a niekde v klube, kde by som chcel niekoho ošukať.“

„Nie,“ vydýchol.

„Ale áno, presne to spravil. A celý čas bol nervózny a stále sa červenal,“ začal som si ich krájať, „nevieš či nemá nejaký problém? Pretože dosť často sa červenal. Och a tiež som si myslel, že ide po tebe,“ vtedy som si vložil kúsok do úst.

„Čože?! Nejde po mne, naozaj nie.“

„To viem!“ Vykríkol som a Tae sa vtedy nechutne zatváril, „povedal mi, že na niekoho ma crush, a to mi povedal ešte skôr ako mi povedal ako sa volá,“ uškrnul som sa, „tak potom som sa s ním oficiálne zoznámil a opýtal sa, na koho ma crush, ale neodpovedal. Miesto toho mi dal papiere do rúk a odišiel.“

„Len toto?“

Zatváril som sa nechápavo a dožul ďalší kus, ktorý som potom prehltol, „nie hyung, jebal som ho o stenu, tu v byte zatiaľ, čo ty si slintal gauč.“

„Si robíš piču.“

„Jasné, že si ju robím. Jebal ho som na gauči, tam kde si spal.“ 

-

Škola bola kurevsky nudná. Nechcelo sa mi tam byť a počúvať tie prijebané reči deti, ktoré si mysleli, že zožrali všetku múdrosť sveta. Iba som pretáčal očami, keď z nich vychádzali otázky, ktoré mi kládli pri prednáške. Snažil som sa ich učiť, ale nešlo to. Boli to prijebanci a ja som strácal nervy.

„Ale Jungkookie si nám naštvaný?“ Ozvala sa Sooyoung a ja som si povzdychol.

„Nie, len sa mi mozog zastavuje nad tým, prečo toto robím. Začínam ľutovať, že som sa stal učiteľom a rozmýšľam, či som si vybral správny predmet a-“

„Možno by si mal robiť učiteľa športu?“ Sooyoung prišla ku mne a posadila sa na môj. Boli sme tu sami, len ja a ona. Sedel som na svojej koliečkovej stoličke a sledoval ju. Dvihol som obočie a čakal, ako bude pokračovať. „Vieš vyzeráš ako športovec, nie ako učiteľ literatúry.“

„Vieš, deti sa musia báť aj učiteľa literatúry,“ uškrnul som sa, „potom by ma nerešpektovali.“

„Autoritu si vieš získať aj inak,“ postavil som sa pozrel sa na ňu.

„Ako? Že im budem zapisovať poznámky, že dám predvolať ich učiteľov? To nefunguje už dávno, Sooyoung,“ pokrútil som hlavou, „teraz im musíš ukázať, kto tu má slovo.“

„A ako by som im to mala ukázať?“

„Nezvládnuteľnými úlohami,“ uškrnul som sa a žmurkol po nej. Vtedy som zbadal koľko bolo hodín, skončila mi pracovná doba – teda skoro, ešte som musel skontrolovať poškolákov.

„Myslíš, že sa dá taký-“

„Prepáč, Sooyoungie, ale musím ísť,“ vydýchol som a vzal som si ruksak s vecami, „porozprávame sa inokedy.“

„Niekedy na večery?“ Dvihla obočie.

„Ak budeš platiť, prečo nie,“ žmurkol som po nej a vypadol. Zbehol som po schodoch do triedy, kde mali byť. Rýchlo som ich skontroloval, upozornil a pustil domov. Potom som bežal cez schody, cez chodbu. Zo školy som vybehol ako nejaký pubertiak a bežal na autobus, aby som ho stihol, mal som len pár minút od odchodu. Keď som bol už na ceste videl som ako zastavil na zastávke, ale našťastie, počkal ma.

V autobuse som sa vydýchal. Vyzliekol som si ten sveter, ktorý som mal na sebe – bol veľmi neatraktívny. Aj s okuliarmi som ho dal do ruksaka a vytiahol si rúško a slnečné okuliare. O pätnásť minút som bol pred nemocnicou a trvalo naozaj len chvíľu, aby som sa dostal na miesto určenia. Mobil mi vibroval a to naznačovalo len jedno – už čakal.

Áno, mal som pravdu, bol v aute na svojom mieste, kde vždy. Na samom kraji, kde neboli kamery, kde sme boli sami. Veci som hodil na zadnú sedačku a nastúpil si k nemu dopredu. Ani som sa nestihol otočiť k nemu a on už mi stiahol rúško a svoje pery priložil na tie moje. Jeho ruky zašli pod moje tričko a ja som vydýchol do jeho pier. Keď zašli k opasku, ktorý mi začal odopínať odtlačil som ho od seba.

„Namjoon?“

„Tu a teraz, Jungkook,“ zamračil som sa, ale prečo nie? Však sex s ním všade je dobrý. Neváhal som a sťahoval som si nohavice aj s boxerkami dole a on to isté. Dal som si ich len pod kolená a vyliezol na neho s jeho pomocou.

Pobozkal som no ešte medzi si naslinil prsty, aby som sa ako tak pripravil. Mali sme to radi takto, ale toto bola nečakaná situácia a ja som nemohol – teda nemal čas v škole sa pripraviť.

„Jungkookie,“ vzdychol mi do ucha, keď som pomaly na neho nasadol. Cítil som sa príjemne, i keď to trochu bolelo.

„Bože Namjoon,“ vydýchol som a zaklonil hlavu, v tom momente svoje pery priložil na môj krk a začal ma bozkávať. A ja som sa pomaly na ňom pohyboval. Išlo to ťažko, bolelo to, ale stálo to za to.

Miloval som to.


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung pov

Ani dnes nebol deň, čo som sa chcel postaviť z postele, dať si sprchu, upraviť si vlasy, obliecť sa tak ako sa na študenta patrí a ísť medzi ľudí. Ale musel som, preto som vypol ten skurvený budík, ktorý mi cengal pri hlave a rozmýšľal, prečo som nemal budík v mobile – och už viem. Jimin mi ho dal ako darček. Mal by som ho vyhodiť von oknom, tak ako to robia slečny vo filmoch, keď sa s nimi frajer rozíde, povyhadzovať veci von oknom. Ale tým by mi klesla moja hrdosť a ja som to nechcel. Chcel som ukázať, že som v poriadku, ale nebol som.

Po večeroch som pozeral Titanic, aby som mal dôvod plakať. Objímal sa Kooka, ktorý mi z časti nahradil Jimina, keďže obaja majú pevnú hruď a ja som sa tak cítil bezpečne. A keď už prišiel deň, kedy som to nezvládal, zabalil som sa do periny Jungkooka, pretože jeho periny voňali lepšie ako tie moje, i keď som nevedel, prečo – sme spolubývajúci všetko perieme v rovnakom pracom prášku, ale dobre. Zabalil som sa do jeho periny, uložil do jeho postele a pustil si nejaký smutný film, aby som znova plakal s dôvodom – radšej nech je dôvod nejaký smutný film ako ten malý kokot, ktorý mi zlomil srdce, ktorý mi srdce vtrhol z hrude a pošliapal po ňom, podupal...

Zhlboka som sa nadýchol, nebudem také nevinné chlapčiatko ako do teraz! Musím sa postaviť, budem arogantný fracok! Budem ku všetkým drzý a protivný, teda okrem Jungkooka, ten mi pomáhal.

Obliekol som sa teda, a naozaj som zo skrine vyhrabal to najznačkovejšie oblečenie, ktoré som mal. Keďže som pred nejakým časom robil modela pre spoločnosť, tak mi dovolila si vziať nejaké veci, boli to dosť značkové veci – Louis Vuitton.

Prezrel som sa v zrkadle a ešte si rukou prehrabol vlasy. Vzal som si do rúk mobil, keďže znova zavibroval a keď som videl od koho boli správy, za som zavrčal a rýchlosťou, s kľúčmi, ktoré som po ceste schmatol vybehol z bytu.

Nie, neponáhľal som sa do školy, dnes som nemal žiadne prednášky. Len som mal stretnutie s kamarátom, ktorý taktiež chodí na niektoré predmety so mnou. Mal ma čakať pred kaviarňou, ktorá bola neďaleko intráku. Preto som ani nečakal na výťah a zbehol schody, aby som bol dole čo najrýchlejšie. Keď som opustil budovu, už som pohľadom hľadal toho zmätka a videl ho pri kaviarni. Zamračil som sa, keď stál opretý o budovu a tuľkal do mobilu. Mal už dávno sedieť dnu a objednať nám kávu.

„Hej," ozval som sa a dvihol zrak. Keď ma zbadal utekal dnu, zatiaľ čo ja som sa rozhliadol, aby ma náhodou auto nevzalo, keďže som ešte dosť mladý a nemôžem zomrieť tak skoro, keď som si poriadne lásku neužil. Len sa mi do života vplietol – Jimin. Povzdychol som si a vošiel dnu, Soobin už sedel na mieste a čakal ma. Pre tentokrát mobil mal položený na stole, pomaly som prešiel k nemu a usadil sa na stoličku – oproti nemu.

„Už som ťa čakal hyung," zaškeril sa a ja som si povzdychol.

„Bože usmievaš sa ako také slniečko na modrej oblohe, až ma z teba bolia oči," pokrútil som hlavou, „a to len preto, že si sa zoznámil s Jungkookom."

„Hyung," začal, „ty to nechápeš, on ja vážne úžasný. Ty ho tak nevnímaš, ale ja áno! On je proste ako Boh! Videl si tie jeho stehná a zadok? Dobre," vydýchol, „zadok mám lepší ako on, ale stále tie stehná! A Bože tie svaly!" Videl som v jeho očiach naozaj až hviezdičky.

„Ja viem, niekedy ma nosí na rukách, vieš," uškrnul som sa, „ako princeznú." Žmurkol som po ňom a on si povzdychol.

„Aj ja by som chcel, hyung," sklopil zrak a zadíval sa na stôl, „on je fakt úžasný. Chodím na jeho hodiny občas, keď má mať prezentácia a on je tak-" dvihol zrak odrazu a zadíval sa na strop, čo ma donútilo zamračiť sa, čo tam hľadal? „Tak dokonalý, vieš aký musí byť dokonalý učiteľ na umeleckej? Bože hyung, vieš ako si prajem, aby ma učil práve taký učiteľ ako on?" Sladko vydýchol napokon.

„To bola rečnícka otázka, však? Nepraješ si, aby ťa učil," zamračil sa.

„Prečo by som si nemal priať?"

„Pretože Jungkooka tie deti žerú, stále sa sťažuje, že aké sú nezodpovedné a-"

„Bože keby mne Jungkook dal úlohu, tak ju vypracujem na 100 percent, alebo ak by som mal nejaké básne vymyslieť, tak ich vymyslím viac, len kvôli nemu."

„Vieš, že je to trochu cez hranicu?" Dvihol som obočie, „nepoznáš ho, ale túžiš tak veľmi po ňom. To je ako-" zamyslel som sa, „ako rôzne fans si myslia, že ich idoly sú svätí, ale pri tom je to opak. Aj Kook je len človek, ktorý má svoje muchy, robí chyby. Ale ty ich nevidíš, pretože si zaslepený jeho vonkajšou stránkou, nevieš aký je vo vnútri."

Vtedy prišla čašníčka, ktorá doniesla naše pitíčko. Mne doniesla horúcu čokoládu aj so šľahačkou a jemu, vlastne aj jemu to isté. Nemali sme radi kávu, aj keď sme boli dospeláci.

„Ale ja by som chcel, aby ucítil moje vnútro," vtedy som vypúlil oči a dobrá vec bola na to, že som nič nepil.

„SOOBIN!" Vykríkol som a on sa nevinne na mňa usmial, „nepočúval si, čo som ti povedal?"

„Počúval, ale aj tak si myslím svoje."

„To je smutné, pretože osobne si myslím, že Jungkook je dosť arogantný človek a," zakúsil som si do pery a nahol sa k nemu, „nepovedal mi to, je to len moja domienka, myslím si, že aj s niekým spáva, ale nepriznal sa mi k tomu, ale vždy sa vytráca z bytu a raz som ho videl, ako vystupoval z luxusného auta."

Soobin sa zamračil, „ty si myslíš, že hyung spáva s inými za peniaze?"

„Nie," vydýchol a posadil sa poriadne – oprel som si chrbát o opierku, „to nie, ale niekoho na sex určite má. On vyzerá nevinne ale nie je, dobre to viem. A vôbec by ma neprekvapilo, ak by mal aj nejaké zvláštne sexuálne chúťky."

„Našiel si nejaké hračky?" Zamračil som sa, och tento chlapec bol ako energetická pijavica, strácal som pri ňom energiu.

„Soobin prosím."

„Prepáč, hyung," pípol a napil sa so svojho nápoja.

„Rozprávala som sa s Kookom," položil šálku a venoval mi pozornosť, „poradil mi, aby som si našiel nejakú brigádu, že potom budem menej myslieť na Jimina," vtedy som sa napil ja.

„Huyng mal pravdu," dvihol som obočie, „nie je to preto, že to povedal on, ale preto, že je to dobrý nápad. Vieš, keď som prišiel na uni, bolo mi smutno za rodinou a domovom, ale začal som pracovať tu v kaviarni a pomaly som ani na to nemyslel. Musel som stíhať školu a aj brigádu. Takže som tak veľmi nemyslel na to, že som bol od domova a potom som si zvykol. Prestal som brigádovať, pretože som nestíhal." Chápavo som prikývol.

„Takže myslíš, žeby to bolo lepšie?"

„Áno, myslím, že áno. Skúsim sa opýtať hyunga, čo ty nato?" Dvihol obočie a ja som prikývol, „ale dnes nie je tu, tak zajtra."

„Vďaka Soobin," usmial som sa na neho.

„Ale dobre vieš, čo chcem na oplátku, hyung."

Vedel som, ale nebol som proti. Soobin bol dobrým chlapcom. Jungkook si zaslúžil len to najlepšie. Nepáčilo sa mi, že sa stretával s kadekým, nepovedal mi to a tiež s nimi spával. Preto mojim prvoradým plánom bolo dať dokopy Soobina a Jungkooka.

-

Soobin tak ako sľúbil, vybavil mi pohovor v kaviarni. Bola blízko ho intráku, takže by som mal všetko blízko. Bol som odhodlaný.

„Daj si radšej košeľu, nie to tričko, hyung," ozval sa Jungkook, ktorý vošiel do mojej izby. Stál som pred zrkadlom a prezeral sa. „Bude to vyzerať lepšie a je to slušnejšie."

„Dobre dám na teba," vydýchol som, „Bože nikdy som nebol na pohovore, vždy všetko vybavovala moja sestra," vyzliekol som si tričko a hľadal v skrini košeľu.

„Hej," zasmial sa, „tvoja sestra je iná liga. Je to návrhárka vo Vuittone, takže si to mal vybavené raz dva ani si prstom nepohol."

„Jungkook," zamračil som sa na neho a otočil sa k nemu, „biela, modrá alebo táto hnedá?" Jungkook sa uškrnul a pristúpil ku mne. Vzal mi z rúk bielu a keď s ňou kráčal preč, tak som sa zamračil, „prečo mi ju berieš?!"

„Pretože je moja!"

„To nie je pravda! Je to moja košeľa!" Vykríkol som za ním a išiel za ním, práve si sťahoval tričko zo seba a navliekal na seba košeľu. Bolo vidieť, že jemu sedela viac ako mne. nebol vyšší ako, ale mal viac svalov ako ja. Takže mal o pár čísel väčšie oblečenie. „Máš pravdu, je to tvoja," keď sa otočil na mňa, „ale čoskoro ti bude malá ak budeš ešte viac cvičiť." Vyplázil som jazyk na neho a odišiel do svojej izby, kde som sa dal rýchlo dokopy. Napokon som na seba navliekol modrú košeľu, keďže viac sedeli k čiernym džínsom, ktoré som mal na sebe a mal som pocit, že ani tie nebolo moje – pretože mi boli akési veľké, ale v tej chvíli som to neriešil, pretože Jungkook by bol schopný ich zo mňa stiahnuť.

Prehliadol som sa v zrkadle a rozhodol sa, že si košeľu zastrčím do nohavíc, vyzeralo to tak lepšie. Do vrecka som si dal mobil a do druhého aj kľúče. Jungkookovi, ktorý gamblil na počítači, som zakričal, že odchádzam a bez jeho ozvania som opustil byt. Tentokrát som išiel výťahom, nemal som sa kde ponáhľať.

Keď som opustil budovu a kráčal ku kaviarni, vydýchol som si. Bol som nervózny, ale snažil som sa to zakryť. Vošiel som dnu a hneď prešiel k pokladni, bol tam milý čašník, ktorý sa usmial a opýtal sa, čo by som si dal.

„Prišiel som na pohovor, som Kim Taehyung," on sa usmial na mňa ešte viac a trošku sa aj zasmial.

„Junmyeon, majiteľ tejto kaviarne," predstavil sa a ja som sa uklonil. „Poďme do mojej pracovne, nech si ťa môzžem preveriť," zasmial sa. Nebol to zastrašujúci smiech, ale skôr priateľský. Keď som počul, že mi tyká, hneď som sa cítil lepšie. Vošli sme dnu, on sa postavil za čelo stola a ja som sa usadil oproti nemu. „Takže Taehyung, prečo chceš pracovať u nás?" Už som chcel odpovedať, ale prerušil ma, „nevadí, že ti tykám? Môžeš aj ty mne."

Prikývol a zhlboka sa nadýchol, „úprimne o peniaze mi nejde. Chcem len svoj voľný čas vyplniť, aby som nemyslel na bývalého priateľa."

„Aha," bol vážny, „takže toto je len dôvod?"

„Áno," priznal som, „nejde mi o peniaze, tých mám veľa, som z bohatej rodiny. Ale," povzdychol som si a zadíval sa na svoje ruky, „chýba mi, kamaráti mi povedali, aby som niečo robil. Ale neviem čo, stále pri tom myslím na neho. Tak mi Soobin sľúbil, že skúsi sa s tebou porozprávať."

„Zaujímavé," dvihol som zrak a študoval jeho tvár, rovnako ako aj on tú moju.

„Čo je zaujímavé?"

„Ešte som tu nemal nikoho tak úprimného. Všetci mi povedia, že chcú peniaze a hneď sa pýtajú na sumu, ale ty chceš prácu, len preto, aby si vyplnil svoj voľný čas," prikývol som, bola to pravda, „takže ti je jedno, koľko dostaneš?" Dvihol obočie.

„Hyung," začal som, „stačí mi platiť nejakým sladkým koláčikom a horúcou čokoládou," zasmial som sa a on neveriacky na mňa hľadel.

„Robíš si srandu, však?"

„Nie," pokrútil som hlavou, „ako som ti povedal, hyung. O peniaze mi nejde. Nechaj si ich, ja ich mám dosť. Mám bohatú rodinu, jediné čo chcem je brigáda, kde by som trávil svoj voľný čas, aby som nemyslel na svojho ex."

„Si zaujímavý človek, Tae," usmial sa, „dobre, tak beriem ťa, ak nemáš nejakú podmienku ešte?" Dvihol obočie.

„Jednu ešte áno, môj kamarát má rád kávu, môžem mu ju vždy dať zadarmo?" Prikývol, „môžem mu ju pripraviť a napľuť aj do nej?" Znova sa zasmial a vtedy aj ja.

„Prijímam ťa."

„Ďakujem, hyung! Budem sa snažiť najviac ako len viem!"

„Tak v to dúfam a tiež dúfam, že ma nesklameš," usmial sa.

„Neboj sa, hyung."

Potom sme sa už len dohodli na tom, že kedy mám prísť do práce. Mal som nastúpiť hneď na druhý deň, kde ma mal zaúčať hyung. Aby som sa naučil všetko správne robiť. A ja som sa už nevedel dočkať ďalšieho dňa – a úprimne ten deň bol jediným dňom, kedy som nemyslel na Jimina a neplakal kvôli nemu. 

Jungkook pov

Vyšiel som z učebne a bol som úplne vyšťavený. Dnes som nemal našťastie ešte prácu, lebo som si nevedel predstaviť ako by som musel odučiť niekoľko hodín. Mal som dosť, táto prednáška, ktorá nebola povinná, ale aj tak som tam chodil ma dostala – nemal som ani energiu na chodenie a keď som si predstavil, že ma ešte čakalo niekoľko schodov.

Nahlas som si povzdychol a pomaly som schádzal schody, ktorými som sa mal dostať do našej univerzitnej kaviarne. Áno, mal som v pláne si ísť po nejakú silnú kávu, ktorá by ma prebudila a potom ísť po jedlo. Pre mňa a Taehyunga, pretože som dobre vedel, že on nevaril – varil, ale teraz mal to svoje zlé obdobie.

Už som si to mieril k slečne, ktorá predávala kávu – vždy sa tak na mňa pekne usmievala, že som sa musel usmievať späť, keď v tom som narazil na môjho druhého najlepšieho kamaráta. Áno, Jimina. Nebol som s ním v kontakte dlhý čas, teda vlastne od vtedy, čo sa rozišli. Pretože som sa postavil na Taeho stranu, bol som s ním kamarát dlhšie ako s Jiminom, bola to akosi moja povinnosť.

„Hej, Jungkookie,“ usmial sa, keď ma zbadal a ja som prikývol. Hneď som bol aj prebudený a tú kávu nepotreboval – prečo som nešiel hneď domov? Och už viem, pretože som si zmyslel, že chce tú zasratú kávu! Áno, ona môže za to. Tak veľmi som sa ním nechcel rozprávať, ale bohužiaľ.... dnes mi šťastie chýbalo.

„Ahoj, Jimin hyung,“ usmial som sa na neho späť a prešiel k slečne, „môžem poprosiť jedno latte so sebou?“ Milo sa usmiala – čo som hovoril! A prikývla, zaplatil som kartou, ktorú som priložil k čítačke a čakal na svoj nápoj. Keď som sa otočil, stále tam čakal Jimin, ktoré som sa zľakol, nečakal som, že tu bude, ale našťastie si to nevšimol. „Chcel si niečo, hyung?“

„No vieš,“ začal a ja som už vedel, že toto bude na dlho a jedno latte mi určite stačiť nebude, „dlho sme sa nerozprávali a naposledy,“ prešiel si rukou cez vlasy, „to neskončilo dobre. Pohádali sme sa, takže by som to chcel napraviť.“

To bolo pekné, ale prečo sa nezamyslel, či aj ja chcem to napraviť? Nepáčilo sa mi, čo robil, pretože sám som to robil tiež a nebolo to voči druhej osobe správne. „Hyung,“ začal som, „nemyslím si, že sa máme o čom ešte rozprávať, vieš,“ vzal som ho za rameno, „dosť si ma sklamal a Taehyunga si veľmi zranil, dokonca si sa mu ani neospravedlnil,“ povedal som známi fakt. Bola to pravda, nepovedal mu prepáč, lebo to vraj neľutoval. Ale dobre som vedel, že raz príde za ním, „vieš, že ja som jeho najlepší kamarát dlhú dobu, budem brániť jeho a-“

„Rozumiem, Jungkookie. Veľmi dobre to chápem, ale nemal by sa do nášho kamarátstva pliesť Tae,“ zamarčil som sa a uchechtol sa.

„Hyung, ak by nebolo jeho my dvaja kamaráti nie sme,“ sám to vedel. Bola to pravda, Taehyung nás zoznámil a my sme si sadli, takže sme sa stali kamarátmi, ale to všetko len vďaka Taemu, ale on si to neuvedomoval, on si neuvedomoval nič.

„Dobre, aj tak. Sme kamoši, to chceš len tak zahodiť za hlavu, kvôli nevydarenému vzťahu?“ Dvihol obočie a v tom mi prišla káva, ktorú som si vzal. Mal som v pláne odísť. „Jungkook no ták,“ zastavil ma, teda snažil sa o to, ale nedarilo sa mu to.

„Hyung, nemám dôvod sa ďalej baviť s tebou.“

„Ale ja sa chcem s tebou baviť! Chcem byť s tebou kamoš,“ zavrčal a postavil sa predo mňa. „Však ma trochu rešpektuj!“

„Prečo mám rešpektovať človeka, ktorý je falošný a podvádza.“ Zamračil sa a potom si povzdychol.

„Kúpim ti jedlo.“

Dvihol som obočie a začal uvažovať. Jedlo zadarmo, kto by to odmietol? Tak o pár minút na to sme stáli na zástavke, ktorou sme sa dostali k nášmu intráku. Neďaleko neho varili úžasne ale bolo tam veľmi draho, vždy s Taem sme sa skladali, aby sme si mohli objednať. Ale prečo nevyužiť Jimina? Dokonca by mohol aj Taemu zaplatiť jedlo – to by so povedal, že chcem ešte zjesť.

„Tu je to drahé,“ šepol, keď sme sa usadili a ja som povrchne dvihol obočie. Nech platí, má za čo. Keď videl môj pohľad ostal ticho. Čašníčka nám priniesla ponuku a ja som si hneď vybral, rovnako ako aj Jimin. A hlavne kvôli nemu som si dal to najdrahšie jedlo, ktoré tu mali. Nech trpí aspoň jeho peňaženka, keď nie jeho svedomie, aký parchant to je.

„To si si ma chcel len udobriť? Alebo ma dostať aj na tvoju stranu?“ Dvihol som obočie a on prikývol, čakal som na jeho odpoveď, pretože som nevedel čo.

„Udobriť, Kook, pozri sa. Viem, pokašľal som to, ale proste-“ vydýchol, „stalo sa to. Prišiel tam Hobi a ja som odrazu prestal dýchať. Bol a vlastne je tak úžasný, to ako sa dokáže do toho tanca vcítiť, proste som sa do neho zapozeral a páči sa mi. Dobre Taeho stále mám rád, ale už sa to zmenilo, teda, ak mám byť úprimný, pomaly sa mení.“

„Ale dalo sa to spraviť inak, Jimin, dobre to vieš. Mohol si to spraviť aj bez podvádzania. Mohol si sa s Taem rozísť predtým ako všetci vedeli, že spávaš s Hoseokom.“ Stále som si išiel svoje a stále zastával Taeho. „A pokiaľ viem, Taehuyng ti vždy ponúkal všetko, dával ti naozaj všetko, čo si chcel. Fakt si ho nechal, len preto, že prišiel niekto iný a-“

„Kook, ale Hobi nie je len tak niekto iný, on je-“ naprázdno otvoril ústa a ja som sa na neho díval s dvihnutým obočím. Naozaj ma to zaujímalo.

„Čo ti dal viac ako Taehung?“ Pýtal som sa ho, „mňa to nezaujíma, Jimin. Ale ide tu o princíp. Šukal si iného a chodil s ďalším, s ktorým si tiež šukal. Je to nechutné, nechápeš? Ak ja by som bol na tvojom mieste,“ začal som, „tak by som sa v prvom rade rozišiel s Taem, povedal mu, prečo a ako. Bol by som k nemu úprimný. Jimin, ty si vždy bol k nemu úprimný, nechápem čo sa stalo teraz?“ Prerušila ma čašníčka, ktorá doniesla naše jedlo.

Jimin neodpovedal. Spoločne sme sa pustili do jedla a boli ticho, dokým sme nedojedli. Mal som v pláne odísť, ale zastavil ma, „prosím.“ Vydýchol som. Preto som objednal ďalšiu porciu pre Taeho, ktorý mi medzi tým volal.

„Rýchlo.“

„Prepáč.“

„Ja nie som ten, čo potrebuje počuť to slovo, mne si nič nespravil a-“

„Chováš sa tak.“ Pretočil som očami.

„Mne na tom nezáleží naozaj. Ja to mám na hádku, Jimin, ide mi o dobro Taehyunga.“ Vtedy sa zamračil on. Nechápal som ho, o čo mu išlo. Zdalo sa, že skončili sme túto debatu, ale on nie.

„Ty si do neho zamilovaný, chceš ho pre seba,“ keď to povedal ja som ostal bez slov. Čo to povedal? Asi som fakt zle počul a mal navštíviť ušného.

„Prosím?“

„Ty si do neho zamilovaný, celý čas si chcel, aby sme sa-“

„Hovoríš hlúposti, Jimin,“ pretočil som znova očami. Už by som to mal prestať robiť, ale pri ňom sa to nedá, „nie som do neho zamilovaný a bolo by nechutné ak by som bol. Pretože všetko viem o ňom. A mimochodom,“ postavil som sa, pretože práve zakričala pania, že mám hotové jedlo, „ja už niekoho mám. Nemusím sa viazať, stačí mi sex.“

Keď som to povedal odišiel som k jedlu a zaplatil len za túto porciu a odišiel preč. Nechal som ho tam sedieť. Zatiaľ, čo som sa ponáhľal na intrák. Medzi tým začalo pršať, ale mne to nevadilo, bolo to len cez ulicu.

Nepremýšľal som viac nad ním. Bol trápny, chcel zvaliť vinu na mňa, ospravedlnil sa mne, nie jemu. Bol tak povrchný a detinský. Povzdychol som si a z mikiny vytiahol kľúče. Odomkol som a našiel Taeho ako sedel na pohovke a niečo robil na počítači.

„Jedlo,“ usmial som sa a on tiež. Pribehol ku mne, vzal mi jedlo a už sa pustil do neho. Ja zamilovaný do neho? Nie. Nikdy.


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook pov

Nemal som rád tieto zasadnutia. Doslova som ich neznášal, mali sme riešiť len totálne pičoviny, ktoré nezaujímali nikoho. Boli sme z toho len unavení – všetci. Ale riaditeľ mal z toho radosť, keď nám mohol dávať znova ďalšie kázanie.

„Rodina Song nám venovala vysokú čiastku, kvôli tomu, ako správne učíme ich deti," oznámil novinku, ktorá novinkou ani nebola – bola to bohatá rodina, ktorá vždy nám dávala peniaze. Bolo to nechutné, týmto si nás len kupovali, aj keď úprimne najstaršia dcéra bola celkom šikovná a darilo sa jej vo všetkom, dokonca bola zástupkyňa triedy.

„Čo spravíme s tými peniazmi?" Pýtala sa jedna z učiteliek, ja som nemal právo sa pýtať, i keď ma to zaujímalo, bol som rád, že sa niekto ozval – pretože som jasne vedel, že to bolo vysoké číslo.

„V prvom rade by som chcel peniaze dať do telocvične, dokúpiť nejaké pomôcky a potom by sme vďaka nim mohli zaplatiť reklamu na nového učiteľa telesnej," zamračil som sa, aha ďalší zmizol? Nezvládal to? Nečudujem sa, posledný čo tu bol, bol super týpek. Sadli sme si, bol o niečo starší ako ja, ale vedeli sme pokecať, bol prísny a úprimne mali sme podobnú techniku učenia.

„A nemohol by ju učiť pán Jeon?" Ozvala sa Sooyoung a všetci sa otočili ku mne. Och, nenávidel som, keď sa na mňa takto pozerali. „Zatiaľ, dokým by sa niekto nenašiel? Vidieť, že pán Jeon má blízko aj k športu nie len k literatúre," žmurkla po mne.

„No ak pán Jeon bude súhlasiť," ozval sa riaditeľ a videl som v jeho očiach iskry.

„Pán riaditeľ, nechcem byť neúctivý, ale som ešte aj študent, neviem, či by som to zvládal a taktiež hodiny by sa potom museli zmeniť, aby mi to vyhovovalo s rozvrhom," pripomenul som mu fakt. Nebol som skutočným učiteľom, bol som len na polovičný úväzok, väčšina z nich ma brala len ako asistenta, i keď v porovnaní s niektorými som mal vyššie vzdelanie.

„Môžeme sa o tom porozprávať, ak teda by ste išli do toho," dvihol obočie a už som fakt videl nádej v jeho očiach. Och, čo som si to naložil na chrbát?

„Dobre pane, ale ešte mám jednu otázku," začal som a postavil sa, „mám nápad, ktorý by som chcel zrealizovať," venovali mi všetci pozornosť, i keď som videl tie pohľady niektorých... bolo mi z nich fakt zle, „na škole máme talentovaných študentov, preto by som chcel založiť klub s kreatívnym písaním," vyslovil som svoju myšlienku nahlas a dúfal, že ma podporia.

„To je výborne, pán Jeon!" Vykríkol riaditeľ a už som vedel, že mám plnú podporu, i keď veľmi ma to netešilo... kedy si akože kurva budem robiť úlohy do školy? Zavaril som si riadne.

-

Dlho zasadnutie netrvalo, pretože musel vybaviť ešte mňa. Ukončil to o pár minút neskôr a ja som spoločne s ním (v jeho tieni) ho nasledoval do veľkej kancelárie – závidel som mu ju, ale nemal som na to. Povzdychol som si.

Spoločne sme sa dostali dnu, on sa usadil do toho veľkého kresla a mne ukázal, aby som sa posadil na stoličku, ktorá bola pred stolom. „Takže Jungkook," začal, „chceš ísť do toho? Zvýši sa ti plat, síce budeš mať menej času univerzitu, ale to sa dá zariadiť, ja ti to viem vybaviť," zmračil som sa. Fakt mal kontakty všade, tak ako sa o ňom hovorilo?

„A o koľko percent by sa mi dvihol plat?" Zaujímal som sa, prečo nie? Je to predsa dôležitá otázka.

„O celých sedemdesiat percent," vydýchol a ja som zažmurkal. To si robí kurva prdel?! Och môj bože, budem bohatý! A môžem jebať na školu a- „samozrejme do vtedy, dokým nenájdeme skutočného učiteľa, chápeš, nie si kvalifikovaný a-"

„Pane," prerušil som ho, „pred niekoľkými mesiacmi som dokončil kurz, aby som mohol byť trenérom, chcel som to robiť, ale nevyšlo mi to, keďže som nestíhal," dopovedal som a on ostal prekvapený.

„Wow," vydýchol, „a povedz mi čo ešte robíš?" Dvihol obočie a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Chodím cvičiť a občas chodím do štúdia tancovať, pane," priznal som pravdu. Nebudem mu predsa hovoriť, že sa občas nechávam šukať otcom jej študentky. „Och a ešte, občas doučujem študentov, nedávno som prestal s tým, pretože som mal trošku rušný osobný život," zamračil sa.

„Akých študentov?"

„Napríklad aj našich, napríklad slečnu Kim, dcéru lekára Kima," chápavo prikývol a usmial sa.

„Si naozaj zručný chlapec," zasmial sa, „a rušný osobný život? Priateľka sa s tebou rozišla alebo? Teda ak to smiem vedieť?"

„Môj spolubývajúci, je aj mojim najlepším kamarátom, rozišiel sa s priateľkou, ktorá ho podvádzala dosť dlhú dobu, nedozvedel sa to od nej ale od cudzieho človeka, pane," prikyvoval ako keby chápal situáciu.

„Chápem, je to náročné. Si dobrý kamarát," jemne sa usmial, „vážne ťa obdivujem Jungkook, stíhaš našu školu, svoju školu a dokonca aj situáciu s kamarátom," krútil hlavou, „si šikovný, chcem ťa mať tu a budem ťa tu držať, či chceš, alebo nie." Zasmial sa a ja tiež.

Myslel to vážne? Vážne ma tu chce na stálo? Dobre, ja môžem, nie je to problém. Aspoň si nemusím hľadať prácu.

„Takže ako pane?"

„Daj mi tvoj rozvrh z univerzity a spravíme nový rozvrh pre študentov, prípadne nejaké ročníky dáme dokopy, myslím si," prehliadol si ma a uškrnul sa, „že s tým problém nebudeš mať."

„Nie, pane, nebudem."

Dal som mu rozvrh, rozlúčili sme sa a ja som spokojne mohol odísť. Musel som sa ponáhľať ale do školy, pretože som mal ešte nejaké večerné hodiny. Sooyoung ma čakala pri stole, nemal som na ňu náladu a mal som nutkanie pretočiť očami, ale nespravil som tak.

„Ahoj, Sooyoungie," usmial som sa na ňu a ona mi tiež venovala jeden z jej úsmevom, ktorými dostávala ľudí na kolena, ale mňa nie, nemal som u ňu záujem.

„Jungkookie," zaškerila sa, „máš dnes na mňa čas?" Zamrklala dlhými riasami a ja som vydýchol.

„Prepáč, mrzí ma to, mám večer školu a dnešok bol náročný," vydýchol som, „a mimochodom ďakujem, že si ma navrhla, ale neviem či to všetko budem stíhať, potom fakt nebudem mať čas na nič," pokrútil som hlavou a hral hru. Dúfal som, že to pochopila.

„Och," vydýchla a mohol som vidieť ako posmutnela, „ale ja som sa tak veľmi tešila na tú večeru," našpúlila spodnú peru.

„Prepáč," jemne a nevinne som sa usmial a vzal si zo zeme tašku, „musím ísť, nabudúce," žmurkol som po nej a vyparil sa.

Uch, to bolo náročné. Dúfam, že to nebudem takéto náročné každý deň. I keď bol som na seba pyšný, že sa mi podarilo zaviesť ten kurz.

Taehyung pov

Zhlboka som sa nadýchol a vydýchol. Stál som pred kaviarňou a hľadal odvahu, aby som vošiel dnu, dnešok bol deň D, kedy som mal nastúpiť. Trošku som sa bál – pretože predsa ešte som to nerobil nikdy, bolo to ako so sexom. Neviete do čoho idete (ako gay, či budete hore alebo dole), neviete či sa vám to bude páčiť, alebo zažijete pri tom nejaký trapas (napríklad, že si prdnete v tej nevhodnej chvíli) alebo...

Žalúdok som mal ako na horskej dráhe, ako pred prvým rande. Znova som sa nadýchol a vydýchol. Vykročil som a dostal sa dnu, cez otvorené dvere. Prehltol som a kráčal k pultu.

„Ahojte," zaškeril som sa a hyung, Junmyeon hyung ma hneď privítal so širokým úsmevom.

„Ahoj Tae," zamával mi a ukázal, aby som ho nasledoval. Spravil som tak a spoločne sme sa dostali do zadnej šatne, bol som tam hneď po pohovore, „som rád, že si si to nerozmyslel," zasmial sa.

„Hyungie! Som tak rád som nadšený!" Vykríkol som, „ale trošku sa bojí, že niečo pokazím," našpúlil som pery.

„Neboj sa, všetko sa naučíš," zasmial sa znova a ukázal mi zásteru, ktorú som si mal dať okolo pása. Ukázal mi ako na to.

Spoločne sme sa presunuli do kaviarne, kde ma v prvom rade zoznámil s čašníkom. Volal sa Kyungsoo a mal som mať s službu vždy s nimi, i keď sa tú striedali. Kyungsoo tiež bol študentom, dokonca tiež býval na internáte ako ja. Študoval herectvo a bol v tom úžasný, keďže som videl zopár jeho predstavení, keďže Jimin tam vystupoval ako tanečník.

„Čo ten povzdych, Tae?" Uškrnul sa Soo a pridal sa k nemu aj Jun.

„Len som si spomenul na ex, keďže som kvôli nemu chodil na predstavenie a-" Jun ma v tej chvíli potiahol za ruku, takže som nestihol ani dopovedať a presunuli sme sa ku kávovaru.

„Takže takto sa mleje káva," ukázal mi postup, „potom, keď máš toto, tak toto vložíš dnu," vložil dnu páčku aj kávou, „dáš len pohár a stlačíš gombík, či už je to bude presso, lungo, latté alebo cappuccino," prikývol som a on stlačil lungo, „tamtá slečne vzadu chcela lungo s mliekom," oznámil mi, „preto si pripravíš tento podnos, naleješ do tohto mini pohárika mlieko, pridáš tento balený cukor a tento koláčik," ukázal na poličku, v ktorom boli pochúťky, „káva sa za ten čas spraví a ty potom pohár položíš na podnos a odnesieš jej to," pohár položil na podnos a hlavou mykol, aby som išiel odniesť tácku.

Trošku som sa vydesil, keď som to ešte nikdy nerobil, ale panika ma hneď prešla. Vzal som to opatrne do rúk a s hlavou hore a úsmevom na perách som odišiel za slečnou, ktorá si objednala kávu.

„Nech sa páči," položil som podnos na stôl a ona dvihla hlavu od mobilu. Ostala prekvapená, preto som po nej mrkol a odišiel preč.

-

„Prečo mám pocit, že tu máme dnes viac zákazníkov," ozval sa Soo, práve Jun hyung musel odísť preč, takže sme tu ostali samí. Ja som len roznášal objednávky a robil kávu, Soo robil všetko, keďže nikdy sa mi nepodarilo naložiť koláčik tak, aby nespadol. Keďže sme boli spojený aj s reštauráciou, ale tú mali na starosti iní, chodil som tam vypomáhať.

„Neviem, hyungie," vydýchol som, „ale bolia ma nohy," zaskučal som a hyung sa zamračil.

„Myslel som si, že si zvyknutý, keď dosť často kráčaš po móle," žmurkol po mne.

„Nie často, to len keď im vypadne nejaký model," vysvetlil som, „robím to, lebo tam robí moja sestra, inak by som nešiel."

„Ale máš na to postavu, prečo to nejdeš robiť?" Dvihol obočie a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Nechcem, nebaví ma to a nenapĺňa ma to, mám rad umenie, to áno, ale radšej maľujem a kreslím."

„Takže bude z teba maliar? Alebo sochár?" Zaujímal sa ďalej.

Odpovedal by som mu, ale vtedy nám vošiel do kaviarne húf mladých študentiek, ktoré sa chichotali. Iba som si povzdychol a pustil sa do práce.

„Jedno vanilkové latte," ozval sa Jungkook a ja som dvihol obočie, „a prosím nenapľuť," žmurkol po mne a ja som sa zasmial.

„Preboha, čo tu robíš?" Opýtal som sa ho a cez pult som sa k nemu nahol, aby som ho objal. V tom do mňa drgol môj kolega, Soo. „Och," vydýchol som a odtiahol sa, „Kyungsoo hyung, toto je Jungkookie," ukázal som na čiernovláska, „je to môj najlepší kamarát a spolubývajúci," mrkol som na neho, „Jungkookie toto je Soo hyung, je to môj kolega a študuje herectvo."

„Och Tae hyung, dúfam, že ho nebudeš baliť, pretože viem, že si na nižších, ale tento tu vyzerá desivejšie ako Jimin," štuchol do mňa kamarát a ja som očervenel.

„Hyung, nie je to tak, nie žeby-"

Pretočil očami, „radšej mu správ to latté, čím skôr, pretože ho asi niečím oblejem, aby sa uveodmil."

„Hyung, ale Kook to tak nemyslel!" Bránil som si kamaráta a štuchol do Jungkooka.

„Nemyslel som to tak, vážne," ozval sa Kook, „len som naštvaný," vydýchol a ja som sa zamračil. Hyung sa pustil do robenia kávy.

„Prečo?"

„Pretože dnes idem so Sooyoung na tú večeru."

„Čože!?" Vykríkol som ako nejaká hysterka, „nemôžeš!? Čo ak-"

„Ale Taehyung žiarliš?" Ozval sa môj kolega.

„Nie! To nie je tak, ale ona je mrcha! Jungkooka chce len do postele kvôli peknému telu a potom mu bude robiť peklo zo života a nedá pokoj!" Vysvetlil som.

„Ako keby ty si si s ňou niečo začal," hyung kávu položil na pult, aby si ju Jungkook mohol vziať.

„Nie, ale ten Seok, študent literatúry, čo mal stalkerku? Tak to bola ona!"

„Och, aha," vydýchol Soo.

„No asi tak, Jungkookie dávaj si pozor a-"

„Pozri sa, ak by niečo, poviem jej, že som gay," pokrčil ramenami a vzal si kávu, „vďaka a odchádzam."

Iba som si povzdychol a on odišiel preč. „Vážne tu robíš preto, aby on mal zadarmo kávu? On si fakt zaslúži, aby som mu tam napľul." 

Jungkook pov

Stal som na mieste určenia. Mali sme sa stretnúť skoro pred reštauráciou, teda vlastne pri parku by ma mala čakať. Spokojne som dopil svoje kafíčko a čakal na ňu a úprimne skoro som vypľul všetko, čo som mal v ústach, keď som ju zbadal.

Vyzerala ako keby išla na módnu prehliadku, na rozdiel odo mňa. Ja som mal na sebe len džínsy, ktoré som zbožňoval – takže to bolo na nich vidieť. Boli roztrhané, pretože prečo nie? Je teplo. Mal som na sebe čierne tričko a pre okolo pása mi visela košeľa – čierno biela kockovaná. To len tak, ak by sa náhodou niečo nestalo.

Ona mala na sebe čierne krátke šaty, dosť spoločenské a na nich mala čierny kabát – tipoval som, že kvôli istote. Vysoké lodičky, ktoré jej robili dlhé nohy a tým pádom tie šaty pôsobili kratšie ako mali.

Musel som uznať, keď som si ju prehliadol vyzerala kurevsky sexy. Preto som nedopité kafíčko vyhodil do koša a vydal sa za ňou. Uškrnul som sa a videl som aká prekvapená bola, keď ma zbadala, čakala niečo viac, ale to som jej nedal, nikdy som jej to v pláne nechcel dať. Chcel som jej ukázať, že som len kokot, ktorému ide o sex, aby mi dala pokoj.

Aby zistila, že formu hrám v škole, v skutočnosti som niekto iný.

„Jungkookie,“ vydýchla a ja som k nej pristúpil vzal ju za pás, čím som si ju pritisol na hruď a nahol sa k nej. Vypúlila oči, divoko ma sledovala, uškrnul som sa a venoval som jej bozk na líce.

„Ahoj Sooyoungie,“ odtiahol som sa od nej, ale ruku stále nechával na jej páse, „môžeme ísť?“

„Och,“ povzdychla si, „nečakala som, že prídeš takto a,“ prehliadla si ma, „si kurevsky sexy, ale to je luxusná reštaurácia a-“

„To nevadí,“ vzal som ju za ruku a vydal som sa tým smerom, „máme tam rezerváciu, však?“ Dvihol som obočie a mrkol na ňu. Kráčala vedľa mňa a mohol som dokonca vidieť červeň v jej tvári.

„Ďakujem, Jungkookie, že si pozvanie prijal,“ šepla ticho, „vážim si toho.“

„Jedlo zadarmo neodmietnem,“ uchechtol som sa a zastavil som sa, nahol som sa k jej ušku a doň vydýchol, „dnes si mimoriadne sexy, keby sme nešli na večeru a potom do kina, tak by som ťa vzal na byt a ošukal,“ odtiahol som a zbadal, že sa jej roztriasli nohy, stratila balanc.

Sťažka prehltla a vzala ma poriadne za ruku a znova sme sa rozišli smerom k tej kurevsky drahej reštike. Nemal som na to náladu na to, chcel som, aby to rýchlo skončilo. Vošli sme hneď dnu a čašník sa pred nás postavil.

„Dobrý večer, máte rezerváciu?“ Opýtal sa hneď.

„Samozrejme, že máme,“ vydýchla Sooyoung, „na pol deviatu, meno park Sooyoung,“ odpovedal vážne a ja som sa len uškŕňal.

Videl som, ako si ma čašník pohŕdavým pohľadom prešiel, „samozrejme, slečna,“ jemne sa na ňu usmial, „nasledujte ma,“ a my sme ho nasledovali. Mali sme miesto pri okne, takže sme mali výhľad na celý Soul, teda skoro celý. Aspoň niečo pekné.

Sooyoung mu dala svoj kabát a ja som po ňom hodil moju košeľu, jej pomohol usadiť sa a ja som sa usadil oproti nej. Hneď nám dal jedálne lístky, ale ja som si nechal ním odporučiť a k tomu som objednal biele víno. Sooyoung si za ten čas vybrala jedlo a potom, keď odišiel som si pozrel poriadne ten výhľad.

„Je to riadne drahá reštika,“ otočil som sa na ňu a ruky si zložil, „prečo?“

„Pretože sa mi tu páči a mám to tu rada, vidím na celé mesto a varia tu úžasne,“ priznala fakt, „a za môj plat si to môžem dovoliť tak prečo nie.“

„Takže veľa?“

„Veľa,“ priznala, „ale zaslúžim si ich, pretože ak by som chcela, mohla som spokojne byť speváčka,“ dvihol som obočie.

„Prečo teda nie si?“

„Prečo ty nie si sexy učiteľ športu? Alebo možno nejaký boxer? Alebo model?“ Dvihla obočie aj ona.

„Pretože ja literatúru milujem, baví ma to,“ priznal som skutočnosť, „to že som v posilňovni je len, aby som si vybil energiu, niekedy urovnal myšlienky,“ pokrčil som ramenami.

„Vážne?“

„Vážne a teraz mi odpovedz, noona,“ spražila ma pohľadom.

„Nevolaj ma noona,“ zasmial som sa, „a preto lebo to by som musela dodržiavať diéty a ja na to nie som. Milujem jedlo,“ žmurkla po mne.

Vtedy práve doniesli nám víno, nechali nám zvyšok na stole a my sme si pripili, „tak teda na nás? Alebo na prácu?“ Opýtala sa.

„Neviem, možno na prvé a posledné rande?“

Zamračil sa, „prečo?“

„Lebo som tu trocha nelegálne,“ uškrnul som sa, „už s niekým spávam a berie sa to ako podvádzanie.“

Otvorila v šoku ústa a vtedy som žmurkol po nej a štrngol si s jej pohárom, vypil som víno do dna. „Si robíš srandu, však?“ Opýtala sa a usrkla si, zatiaľ čo ja som si nalieval ďalší pohár ako alkoholik.

„Nie, vážne, už mám niekoho na sex.“

„Wow,“ bola v šoku, „vyzeráš ako neviniatko, tak aj pôsobíš. Myslela som si do teraz, že ani nevieš, čo je sex,“ uchechtol som sa.

„Veľmi dobre viem, čo je sex a na čo slúži penis a vagína,“ žmurkol som znova po nej, „chcel by som ťa ošukať Sooyoungie ale nejde to, nemám rád podvádzanie, pretože môjho kamoša podvádzala priateľka, chápeš.“

„Chápem,“ prikývla, „ale preboha som z teba v šoku!“

Zasmial som sa a ona so mnou. V tom momente nám už prišlo aj jedlo.

-

Po večery, ktorú zacvakala Sooyongie a bola dosť opitá. Sme sa rozhodli ešte pre kino. To som už platil ja, bola milá a vedeli sme sa rozprávať aj o hlúpostiach, čo sa mi páčilo.

Postavili sme sa do rady, na jedlo a pitie, za ten čas som objednal lístky, aby sme to mali rýchlejšie, keďže sa nám nechcelo stáť na dvakrát.

Sooyoung hovorila pravdu, milovala jedlo, bola ako žrút, dokonca zjedla časť mojej porcie, keď ja som to nedával. Takže som vedel, že zacvakám veľa za kino, ale bol som na to pripravený.

Objednali sme si jedlo a kráčali k vchodu, kde som zbadal Chae.

Áno, presne tú Chae – moju (ale aj Sooyoungynu) študentku; dievča, ktoré som doučoval; dievča, ktoré som šukal a v neposlednom rade dcéru môjho terajšieho šukača. Čo bol totálne dojebané.

„Och pani Park a pán Jeon,“ ozvala sa a ja som videl ako Sooyoung spražila pohľadom a na mňa šľahali blesky z jej očí.

„Kim Chaeryeong,“ ozvala sa noona.

„Ahoj Chae, prišla si s priateľmi na film? Užívate si voľno?“ Jemne som sa na ňu usmial.

„Áno prišli, vy asi tiež, však?“

„Prišli sme sa mrknúť na tento film,“ ukázal som na plagát vedľa nás, „obidvaja máme radi horory a scifi, takže,“ žmurkol som po Chae.

„Samozrejme,“ uchechtla sa, „takže rande?“

„Nie,“ zasmiala sa Sooyoung, „samozrejme, že nie. Chaeryeong, pozri sa sme tu len ako kamaráti a žiadne rande.“

Prikývla, „tak sa bavte, mňa už čakajú.“

Doslova utiekla preč, my so Sooyoung sme sa rozbehli dnu, aby sme sa usadili na naše miesta. A záver večera by skončil aj dobre, sexom so sexy kolegyňou (opitou), ale bohužiaľ. Musel som ju odmietnuť, ale sľúbil jej, že ako náhle to skončí, prídem ju poriadne ošukať a úprimne...

Trochu dosť som sa tešil.

Jimin pov

„Raz, dva a tri! ZLE!“ Vykríkol Hobi a ja som si povzdychol rovnako ako celá partia. „Hana prosím, ak to nevieš ostaň tu dlhšie a trénuj, Seok prosím tebe sa tiež akosi nohy pletú a Yu, prosím už konečne hýb tými bokmi!!“ Rozčuľoval sa nad nimi.

„Hoseokie, ale-“ Snažil som sa ho prerušiť, snažil som sa ho upokojiť. Prešiel som k nemu vzal ho za rameno.

„Jimin nie!“ Kričal aj po mne, „o pár dni máme vystúpenie a vy to neviete! Už sme to mali len opakovať!“

„Hoseokie ale daj im voľno, sme tu od rána a-“

„Nie! Budete tu aj kurva do rána, ale naučíte sa to!“ Zbľačal a ja som si povzdychol.

„Preháňaš to, hyung,“ pretočil som očami, „detská pre dnešok máme koniec, zajtra ráno príďte ale už na ôsmu, aby sme mohli trénovať už od rána.“ Všetci prikývli a odišli. Videl som ako Hoseok len prechádzal okolo mňa ako sup a zastavil sa vtedy, keď všetci odišli.

Zastavil predo mnou, mračil sa a ruky dal v bok, keď buchli dvere za posledným tanečníkom mi facka pristála na líci, „ako si sa opovážil?! Si len môj zástupca!“ Zakričal mi do tváre. „Bezo mňa by si bol kurva nikto?! A ty si sa opovážil ma takto potupiť, pred nimi!?“

„Hobi vážne ma to mrzí,“ do očí sa mi nahrnuli slzy, nečakal som to. Nikdy nie od neho.

„Teba to kurva mrzí!? A čo konkrétne!? Alebo to, že sa rozbíjaš môj rešpekt, pretože si myslíš, že si niečo viac ako oni?! Poviem ti len jedno, Jimin,“ zasyčal mi do tváre.

„Hoseokie, vážne mi o to nešlo, ale sú unavení, ja tiež. Nevládzeme a proste ako môžeme zajtra pokračovať, keď dnes budeme rozbití? A sám si povedal, že máme len pár dní a-“ Znova mi na líci pristála facka. „Toto si nezaslúžim.“

„Zaslúžiš si horšie,“ zavrčal, „si dobrý len na sex.“

„Nie, prosím, Hoseokie,“ vzal som ho za ruku a díval sa do jeho tváre, prosil som ho, „nemyslíš to vážne.“

„Ale myslím! Viem to,“ pustil som ho a vypúlil oči. Nie, prosím nie. Nemôže to vedieť, nie on.

„Čo vieš?“ Aj tak som to hral.

„Viem, že si bol s tým chalanom, viem, že si bol vo vzťahu a podvádzal si.“

„Hoseokie ale to ti vysvetlím a-“

„Si len sebec a kurva.“

Zavrčal mi do tváre tie tvrdé slová, presne tie mi vykríkol aj Kook, keď sme sa hádali. A odišiel preč. Slzy zaliali moje oči a ja som skĺzol po stene na zem. Objal som si nohy a rozplakal sa.

Spomienka:

„Ako dlho si ma podvádzal?!“ Vykríkol po mne uplakaný Tae, nechcel som, aby to tak skončilo, nechcel som... nebol som si istý. Nevedel som, čo som chcel. Tae bol úžasný, ale Hobi bol dokonalý. Hobi mal to, čo Tae nie... A naopak, preto som mal aj jedného aj druhého.

„Iba pár týždňov,“ vydýchol som a pozrel som sa na podlahu, nedokázal som sa na neho pozrieť.

„NIEKOĽKO TÝŽDŇOV?!“ To sa už zapojil Jungkook, „ty skurvený bastard!“ Vykríkol po mne a tiež sa rozbehol, ale zastavil ho Tae. Bože ten chlapec mal dobré srdce, nech sa dialo čokoľvek.

„Nerob to, Kookie,“ vydýchol so slzami v očiach, „zbytočne si len ublížiš, on za to nestojí.“ Zamračil som sa.

„To ako vážne-“ ani som to nestihol dopovedať a už mi na tvári pristala rana, ktorá ma posadila na zadok.

„Vypadni odtiaľto, Jimin,“ ozval sa Tae a videl som ako pristúpil ku Kookovi a objal ho. Žiarlivosť naplnila moje telo.

„Takže som vám spravil maličkosť, nie?“ Zasmial som sa a postavil sa, „aby ste mohli byť spolu.“

„Tebe totálne jebe,“ pretočil očami Kook, „vyšukal ten kokot z teba dušu, že hovoríš tieto sračky?“

„Nehovor mu ta,“ upozornil som ho a drgol do neho.

„Si len skurvený sebec a kurva, vypadni, nechceme ťa viac vidieť.“


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook pov

Bol večer, chystal som sa už do postele, keď mi zazvonil mobil. S uterákom na hlave, keďže som bol v sprche, som prešiel k stolíku a zamračil som sa. Volal mi Namjoon – čo sa vôbec nestávalo, on mi fakt volal minimum. Povzdychol som si a prijal hovor. Dvihol som mobil a priložil ho k uchu.

„Prosím?" Ozval som sa, započul som ticho, ako keby to nebol on, alebo-

Mal som jednoducho pocit, že sa niečo dialo a ja som netušil čo, bol som trochu na pochybách. „Jungkook," ozval sa, áno, bol to on. Nik iný, len on.

„Potrebuješ niečo, hyung?" Opýtal som sa ho, pretože takto večer mi ešte nevolal, predsa len bolo skoro desať večer. V takomto čase sme už mali po sexe a fajčili cigaretu, prípadne mali druhé alebo tretie kolo.

„Teba," vydýchol a ja som sa zamračil. Niečo sa kurva deje, niečo sa s ním deje, alebo možno... pokrútil som hlavou.

„Kde mám prísť?"

„Čakám ťa dole," odpovedal hneď a ja som zamrzol. To vážne?! To je od neho veľmi nezodpovedné, ako mohol?!

„O 5 minút som dole," vydýchol a rýchlo som ho zložil. Uterák som položil na stoličku a rýchlo si prevliekol cez hlavu mikinu. Vzal som si do vrecka ešte mobil a rúško si dal na tvár.

„Kde ideš, Kookie?" Ozval sa Taehyung, ktorý ležal na pohovke, len vo svojich boxerkách.

„Behať," povedal som rýchlo a obul si prvé šľapky na nohy a zmizol z bytu. Nečakal som ani na hlúpy výťah, dokonca som nereagoval na krik niekoho, kto volal moje meno. Jednoducho, čo ma teraz zaujímalo bol Namjoon. Prečo prišiel a čo sa stalo.

Vybehol som z itráku a pobehol pár metrov, videl som jeho čierne lesklé auto. Pristúpil som k nemu a otvoril dvere na strane spolujazdca. Usadil som sa a zabuchol dvere, vtedy Namjoon naštartoval a opustili sme miesto.

„Čo sa deje, hyung?"

„Musí sa niečo diať, keď ťa chcem?" Bol podráždený, nechápal som ho.

Preto som len mlčal, nechal som sa odviesť na miesto, ktoré som skutočne nečakal. Bolo to miesto neďaleko Soulu, miesto, kde tu boli lesy, čo ma úplne prekvapilo. Vždy sme chodili šukať do motela, alebo v aute v garáži... nie takto...

Zastavil auto a vystúpil si, spravil som presne to, čo on. Nechal som si rúško v aute. „Už mi povieš, čo sa kurva deje?!" Vykríkol som po ňom, boli sme tu sami, preto som mohol.

„Chcem ťa šukať," zavrčal po mne a preto som k nemu pristúpil a nechápal ho. Natiahol ruku ku mne a potiahol ma k sebe, pretočil, aby som sa opieral o auto. Jedna jeho ruka zablúdila na môj bok, dostal sa cez všetky tie vrstvy až ku koži a ja som vzdychol. Druhú si položil na môj zátylok a za vlhké vlasy si ma pritiahol k sebe a tvrdo pobozkal. Jazykom mi hneď zaplul do úst a bozkával. Vzdychol som, keď jeho ruka, ktorá predtým spočívala na mojom nahom boku, prešla k môjmu zadku, presne k pripravenému otvoru.

„Kurvička sa robila, čo?"

„Kurvičke chýba daddyho penis," šepol som to do jeho pier a potom sa uškrnul.

„Ale nehovor," znova ma tvrdo pobozkal a zašiel do mňa prstom, „tak zúfalo si chcel, aby som ťa šukal, však?" Zahryzol do mojej spodnej pery a ja som vzdychol.

„Nehraj sa so mnou, daddy," vzdychol som do jeho pier, „chceš ma, rovnako veľmi ako ja teba," a neváhal som a rukami začal rozopínať opasok a nohavice. „Pozri už tvoj penis stojí, chce tam veľmi tvrdo šukať," vzal som jeho penis do rúk a párkrát po ňom tvrdo prešiel. „Chceš cítiť to moje úzko, však daddy?"

Doprovokoval som, pretože tvrdo a surovo ma pretočil. Hruď mi natlačil na dvere auta. Stiahol mi nohavice, len tak, žeby bolo a hneď na to som ucítil jeho penis vo mne. bolelo to, musím to kurva uznať, ale stálo to za to. Týždeň som ho necítil v sebe, chýbal mi.

Vzdychol som a dovolil mu, aby ma šukal, aby ma využil. Aby sa necítil len on príjemne, ale aj ja. Jedna jeho ruka drtila môj bok a mne sa to kurva páčilo, vždy sa mi páčili jeho odtlačky na mojej koži a druhá ruka bola v mojich vlasoch, pritiahol si ma za nich a bozkával môj krk.

„Stavím sa, že tá kurvička nevie spôsobiť tie pocity ako ja," zavrčal mi do ucha a tvrdo prirazil, odrazu som mal pred očami tmu, zasiahol moju prostatu a ja som sa cítil príjemne.

„Nie, nevie, Chae ti povedala?" Opýtal som no medzi tým aj vzdychal, jeho tvrdé, prudké prírazy, ma dostávali do pekla. To ako jeho penis sa vždy obtieral o moju prostatu, nedalo sa to vydržať, chcel som viac. Ale teraz som vedel, čo bol dôvod.

„Chae mi hovorí všetko," vzdychol a potiahol ma za ucho, preboha, tento chlap ma dostával. Vedel všetko tak dobre. Ruky som priložil na dvere, pretože potreboval som sa o niečo opierať.

„A povedala ti ah-" vzdychol som a privrel oči, musel som to dopovedať, aby vedel, že to nič nebolo, „povedala ti aj to, že sme tam boli kamaráti, že ju nešukám?" Pustil moje vlasy a ja som hlavu sklonil na strechu auta. „Preboha, keď budeš robiť toto kurva, tak čoskoro budem!" Vykríkol som, pretože on mi robil prieky. Do piče, však pred hodinou som mal jeden orgazmus a teraz ďalší, toto nezvládnem, ak bude chcieť pokračovať.

„Máš slabú výdrž?" Zavrčal po mne a chytil ma za zátylok. Pritlačil ma viac k autu a teraz už začal sa pohybovať rýchlejšie. Chcel, aby som bol blízko, „neopováž sa spraviť skôr ako ja," vzdychol a ja som sa snažil to udržať v sebe, čo najdlhšie.

Potom odrazu vyšiel zo mňa a ja som vzdychol. Chýbal mi ten pocit plnosti, chýbal mi on v sebe. Otočil som sa k nemu, čo robil a on ma potiahol za ruku, aby som išiel od dverí, ktoré otvoril. Strčil ma medzi nich, takže som sa oprel o sedačku a znova som mal vystrčený zadok pre neho. Bez váhania sa dostal do mňa.

Zaklonil som hlavu a vydýchol, kurva to bolo úžasné. Vzal ma za boky a teraz už bez milosti – doslova ma šukal. Miloval som to, miloval som tie jeho tvrdé pohyby, tie jeho výpady. Miloval som jeho penis vo mne a miloval som to, keď sa dotýkal mojej prostaty, čím ma dovádzal k vrcholu.

„Prosím, som tak blízko, pridaj," cítil som ako sa mi nohy začali triasť, skutočne som bol blízko a vedel som, že aj on, keďže v ňom začalo mykať. Čoskoro, s výdychom môjho mena, keď ma potiahol za vlasy sa do mňa spravil. Pekne hlboko...

Vyšiel zo mňa a natiahol mi tepláky aj s boxerkami a udrel ma po zadku, „neopováž sa spraviť," potichu som zaplakal. Vytiahol ma za boky von z auta a sám sa posadil na miesto. Bolelo to skurvene, chcel som to tak veľmi...

Poklepal si na svoje kolená a preto som sa mu posadil do lona. Ruky si položil na môj zadok a znova, tak ako na začiatku ma tvrdo bozkával, jazykom mi skúmal aj to, čo už dávno preskúmané mal. Poznal ma až príliš...

„Prečo si s ňou bol von?" Šepol mi do pier, keď jeho bozky boli trošku nežnejšie.

„Pretože som musel, nedala mi pokoj, tak som jej ukázal aký kokot som," uškrnul som sa a zakrútil som bokmi.

„Alebo skôr to, že ty potrebuješ kokota medzi nohami," zasmial sa a ja som ho pobozkal.

„Prosím, Namjoon."

„Dnes nie."

Jimin pov 

„Hej Jimin, jedz to!" Zbľačal po mne Sehun a ja som pretočil očami. Fakt som nemal chuť na ich reči a ani na jedlo. I keď dobre, bol to môj nápad, aby sme išli do mesta, keď sme mali pauzu. Nechcel som byť v škole a nechcel som byť s Hobim, aj keď som túžil byť s ním.

„Vážne, Chim, daj si," štuchol do mňa Jongin a ja som si pre tentokrát povzdychol, „čo sa deje?"

„Pohádal sa s Hoseokom," odpovedal miesto mňa Sehun. Bože, prečo sa s ním bavím? „A tiež ho Taehyung nechal, takže je teraz v depke."

„Kokot," zasyčal som po ňom.

„Ale je to pravda!" Zbľačal po mne až prilákal pozornosť iných, o čo mi nešlo.

„Buď ticho kurva," zasyčal po ňom Jongin a drgol do neho tiež, „nechceme pozornosť."

„To ste mali povedať skôr keď ste ma brali so sebou, viete o tom, že mám rád pozornosť!" Žmurkol po ňom a ja som to nedával.

„Odchádzam," postavil som sa a vzal zo sebou jedlo.

Odniesol som tácku na miesto a potom som sa vydal smerom preč. Vyťahoval som si z vrecka mobil a slúchadla, keď som po ceste zbadal Jungkooka. Dlho som ho nevidel, preto som sa rozbehol jeho smerom a dokonca som zakričal po ňom. On sa otočil, keď som na neho zamával, tak sa zamračil, ale počkal ma.

„Ahoj Jungkookie," zasmial som sa a on prikývol.

„Hyung, čo ty tu?"

„Prišiel som na obed so Sehunom a Jonginom ale, majú len blbé reči, tak som radšej odišiel preč," priznal som mu fakt a on prikývol, ale mal som pocit, že ma ani nepočúva, „a ty čo tu, Kookie?"

„A nebudeš žiarliť, keď ti to poviem?" Uškrnul sa a zastavil sa v pohybe. Sledoval alebo skôr študoval môj výraz.

„Ideš niečo kúpiť Taemu?" Opýtal som sa ho. Áno, trošku sa ma to dotklo, ale čo už... S Taem som už nechodil a ak Kook s ním chce byť, nech je... Nech sú šťastní spolu, prajem im to – aj keď stále ešte trochu žiarlim.

„Taehyung neustále oslintáva moje vankúše, keďže spáva cez deň na mojej posteli, keďže," uškrnul sa a mrkol po mne, „tá jeho mu pripomína teba. A taktiež ma neustále objíma, občas v noci príde a objíma ma, plače, pretože je mu smutno, preto mu chcem kúpiť nejakého plyšového maca, nejakú veľkú hračku, ktorá ma nahradí," znova žmurkol po mne a vošiel do hráčkarstva.

Nasledoval som ho, bol som skutočne zvedavý, kde to bude viesť. Jungkook hneď prišiel k veľký plyšovým hračkám. „Čo si myslíš, tento veľký slon, alebo tento veľký lev?"

Provokoval ma, dobre som to vedel. Taehyung miloval veľké šelmy. Leva bral ako vzor, keď sme čítali rôzne ABO príbehy, tak vždy chcel byť lev, ale to som mu povedal, že nejde, to by musel byť dominantný, tak potom povedal, že chce byť levica, aj ja budem jeho lev.

„Lev, jasné, že lev, Kook."

Znova po mne žmurkol a vyparil sa, aby našiel predavačku. Potom sme spoločne prešli k pokladni, kde Kook nechal riadnu čiastku peňazí.

„Vaša priateľka bude mať radosť," žmurkla po ňom predavačka.

„Je to pre môjho najlepšieho kamaráta," odpovedal hneď a ona sa zamračila, „viete nedávno zistil, že ho priateľka podvádza a oni sa rozišli. No jemu naivnému hlupáčikovi stále chýba, takže beriem mu plyšáka, aby mal radosť," žmurkol po nej a mohol som vidieť ako sa začervenala.

Ale to podstatné: on vážne o mne hovoril v ženskom rode?! Čo som kurva!!! Fájn, máš to mať Jeon.

„Odtiaľ máš peniaze?" Opýtal som sa ho drzo, keď sme odchádzali z obchodu, pokiaľ viem, nemal toľko. Vždy boli radi, ak zaplatili nájom a úprimne, viackrát sa stalo, že Tae pýtal peniaze odo mňa – Tae vždy dostával vreckové, i keď bol z bohatej rodiny. Nikdy nepýtal viac, preto som sa tomu čudoval.

„Dostal som lepšie platenú prácu," mohol som vidieť na jeho tvári ten zákeracky úškrn.

„A čo robíš? Konečne využívaš svoje telo a robíš striptéra?" Rýpol som si do neho a štuchol ho.

Uchechtol sa, „áno, využívam svoje telo," och, nie. Vážne!? Aj ja chcem!!! „Robí už aj telocvikára."

„Čože?!"

„Áno, hyung mi dal papier, pred pár mesiacmi, keď si ešte chodil s Taem, že môže robiť trénera a teraz sa to úplne hodilo, keď u nás v škole vypadol učiteľ." Tak som tej kurve závidel, vždy mal to čo chcel, vždy to dokázal. Či pre svoju nevinnú tváričku, ten jeho zajačí úsmev a veľké očí alebo inak...

„Gratulujem," povedal som falošne, vedel som, že to pochopil, „takže ma pozývaš na jedlo?"

„Nejedol si náhodou so Sehunom a Jonginom?" Dvihol pochybovačne obočie.

„Išiel som sa najesť, ale cez ich kokotské reči som sa nedokázal najesť," žmurkol som po ňom.

„Prepáč, ale ja sa chcem najesť s Taem, takže idem nám maximálne po jedlo," priznal fakt čím ma dosť dostal.

„Tak to môžeš zaplatiť aj mne, nie?" Štuchol som do neho.

„Nie."

„Tak aspoň káva?" Jemne som sa usmial, nerobil by som to, ale chcel som vedieť ako sa má Tae.

Jungkook si povzdychol a spoločne sme prišli do kaviarne tu v nákupnom centre. Usadili sme sa na voľné miesto a hneď si vybrali z ponuky. Čašníčka hneď pribehla a my sme jej nadiktovali objednávky.

„Takž-"

„Čo chceš vedieť, pýtaj sa," prerušil ma Jungkook, dobre vedel o čo mi išlo.

Povzdychol som si, „ako sa má Tae?"

„To nech ťa nezaujíma," odpovedal rázne.

„Ale zaujíma, mám ho rád, prosím," zadíval som sa na neho smutne a hodil po ňom psie oči, „prosím, Kookie."

„Je mi smutno za tebou, plače a nechápe, čo spravil zlé, že si ho nechal. Ale úprimne, už pomaly zabúda na teba. Keďže začal pracovať v jednej kaviarni, takže jej venuje veľa času a potom keď príde domov je unavený, takže spí," povedal pravdu, videl som to v jeho očiach, „jeho život je teraz ako kolotoč: uni, práca a spánok. Nemyslí na teba a ak áno, tak menej a nie je to vidieť. Toho plyšáka mu kupujem, pretože je to darček z toho, že už nie som tak často doma, mám toho rovnako veľa ako on."

„Aha."

„Áno, presne to, hyung. Taehyung sa cez teba dostáva a ja som za to neskutočne rád," pichlo ma to pri srdci.

„Nemal si ma rád, však?" Uchechtol sa.

Pokrútil hlavou a povzdychol si, „to nie je pravda, bral som ťa za ďalšieho brata, Jimin. Ale neviem ti odpustiť to, že si zranil jeho. On je pre mňa skutočným mladším bratom." Prikývol som, „prepáč, Jimin, ale vážne idem za ním, dnes máme voľno obaja, chceme byť spolu a zabaviť sa ako za starých čias, pretože už to nie je také, aké to bolo. Ale myslím, že to vieš sám."

Taehyung pov 

Pochodoval som hore dole po byte. Jungkook mal skočiť len po jedlo, nič viac, nič menej. Mal doniesť len jedlo a nie sa znova nechať šukať, tak ako pred pár dňami. Vraj išiel behať, no jasné, v šľapkách a s mokrými vlasmi, dokonca aj s rúškom? Nie! Za ďalšie, Jungkook nikdy nechodil behať, bežal jedine v posilňovni na tom stroji... netuším ako sa to volá, keďže ja som do posilky nechodil, bol tam len s Jiminom. Len oni dvaja.

Vážne som začínal byť hladný, predsa len, bolo už pol štvrtej, takže sa držal veľmi dlho... nestávalo sa mu to. Zavolal by som mu, ale márne, mobil ma položený na nočnom stolíku, prečo ten zmrd nenosí telefón so sebou?!

Povzdychol som si a ako taký somár som sa prechádzal hore dole po byte, predsa len. Bol som na jednej strane naštvaný, že sa mi neozval, ale na druhej strane som sa o neho bál. Jungkook bol mi blízky, mal som ho rád, nechcel som o neho prísť.

Keď sa dvere otvorili a dovnútra vliezlo skôr veľké plyšové zviera fakt sa mi srdce zastavilo, čo to malo znamenať? Čo to malo kurva znamenať?

„Taehyungieeeeee!“ Vošiel hneď za tým monštrom Jungkook so širokým úsmevom na perách. Čo to malo znamenať?

„Čo to-“

„Taehyungie,“ prerušil ma a pristúpil ku mne, do rúk mi vložil toho leva a usmial sa, „darček pre teba, aby si nebol viac smutko, nemám to rád,“ zatváril sa smutne a potom vyceril zuby. Cez leva ma objal, čo som nemyslel, že sa to dá, keďže ten lev bol veľký, fakt veľký. Bol tak vysoký ako Jungkook a široký asi meter. Ako sa s ním dostal z mesta?

„Nebudem,“ tiež som ho objal a tisol sa na levíka, „ďakujem ti Kookie.“

„Pre moje veľké baby všetko.“ Udrel by som ho, ale v tej chvíli sa to nehodilo. Bol úžasný.

„Ako si s ním prišiel?“ Opýtal som sa a ho hneď ako sme sa odtiahli od seba a ja som k sebe tisol len leva.

„Bolo to komplikované, ani mi nehovor,“ povzdychol si, „a ešte k tomu som stretol znova Jimina.“

„Zase ten zmrd,“ zasyčal som a sadol si na pohovku a leva tisol viac k sebe. Bol mäkký a z príjemného materiálu, budem s ním spať od dneška.

„Áno, bolo to nepríjemné a hlavne to, že sa pýtal na teba,“ doniesol jedlo na stôl a ja som sa zamračil.

„Pýtal sa a čo?“ Dvihol som obočie.

„Vieš si predstaviť, čo.“

Prikývol som, veľmi dobre som vedel, čo sa pýtal. Vždy keď bol s ním sa pýtal na mňa.

Nepáčilo sa mi to, dokonca ani to, že zistil, kde ‚pracujem‘. Ale čo iné mi ostávalo. Nič. Musel som ho ignorovať a tráviť sa, že mi na ňom nezáleží, i keď mi to srdce trhalo pomaly a na kúsky.

„Tae?“

„To nie je fér, Kook,“ vydýchol som a rozplakal sa, „ľúbil som ho tak veľmi a o mi toto robil, prečo?“ Pritúlil som sa k levovi. „Snažil som sa, aby som nerobil pred ním tie moje zlozvyky, ako hlasné kýchanie, alebo tie moje otrávne otázky, fakt som sa snažil,“ cítil som ako mi po tvári padali slzy. „Nezaslúžil som si to,“ vydýchol som a ucítil som ako si Kook sadol ku mne, dokonca bolo na ňom cítiť aj Jiminovú voňavku, fakt bol s ním.

„Nemôžeš to robiť, Tae,“ hladil ma po chrbte a po vláskoch.

„Viem.“

„Ľúbiš ho, viem to. je to náročné, viem to tiež. Ale musíš ísť dopredu.“

„Viem.“

„Tak to prosím rob,“ vydýchol, „záleží mu na tebe, pýtal sa, a ľúbi ťa, ale objavil sa on a jeho srdce začalo biť rýchlejšie pri ňom.“

„Hm.“

„Vieš, bol to tvoj prvý vzťah, aj jeho. Išli ste do toho ako hlavou proti múru, všetko ste skúsili na začiatku, už ste sa nemali kde posunúť. Dal si mu všetko a on tebe tiež,“ toto ma donútilo ešte viac sa rozplakať.

„Hovoril si to,“ smrkol som a tvár viac zaboril do leva.

„Hovoril, ale nepočúvali ste ma. Ale vydržalo vám to dlho, však ste boli spolu skoro päť rokov, čo je úžasne, Tae!“ Prisunul sa viac ku mne a zozadu ma objal.

„V deň, keď sa so mnou rozišiel sme mali výročie, ani si to nepamätal,“ Jungkook zalapal po dychu. Áno, bolo to tak, preto ma to bolelo tak veľmi.

„Mrzí ma to.“

„Aj mňa,“ vydýchol a vtedy som pustil hračku a objal Jungkooka. Potreboval som ľudský kontakt. Bol som rád, že tu bol. Bol som rád s ním, „a mrzí ma to, že máš predo mnou tajomstvá.“ Šepol som mu do ucha a on porazene vydýchol.

„Prepáč.“

„Musíš mi všetko povedať.“

„Poviem,“ priznal, „raz.“

Mal som chuť argumentovať, že to chcem počuť teraz, aby mi dvihol náladu, ale v tom momente niekto zaklopal. Zamračil som sa a Jungkook sa odo mňa odtiahol. Tiež sa mračil, postavil sa a išiel otvoriť dvere. A za nimi stal on.

Soobin.

Jungkook pov 

Povzdychol som si a navliekol na seba čierne tričko a čierne džínsy, že keď sa zajebem, tak nech sa to vyberie, na bielom by to bolo vidieť. Nemal som vôbec chuť ísť s nimi, ale Taehyung, hneď keď zbadal Soobina zmenil postoj, teda hlavne potom, keď videl tú fľašu v jeho rukách. Hneď si ju naliali, ja som išiel do sprchy a BUM! Ich nápad bol ísť do klubu, však je sobota!

Bol som unavený, chcel som pokoj a kľud a hlavne som sa možno chcel ozvať Namjoonovi, či by sme si nešli zašukať, ale bohužiaľ. Preto som sa obliekal.

„Hyung,“ ozval sa Soobin, ktorý mi nakúkol cez dvere, práve som na seba navliekal tričko, takže sa stavím, že videl môj hrudník – podľa jeho výrazu doslova slintal.

„Tečie ti slina po brade,“ žmurkol som po ňom a otočil sa, aby som si vzal koženku. Ktorá doplnila môj tmavý outfit.

„Hyung, ja len som chcel vedieť, či si pripravený, Tae hyung už sa nevie dočkať, už stepuje pred dverami,“ prikývol som, že ho chápem.

„Môžeme ísť,“ znova som po ňom žmurkol a odtlačil ho od dverí, aby sme sa dostali preč z izby.

Ten chlapec ma chcel, bolo to tak očividné a mne s to páčilo, mal som rád pozornosť. Kráčal predo mnou, takže som si ho mohol prehliadnúť, mal na sebe čiernu košeľu, na nej mal čierne sako a čierne džínsy, ktoré boli skurvene úzke a robili mu dobrý zadok. Chlapec vedel ako sa obliecť, aby zaujal – to si musel nechať. A vedel som koho.

Zamkol som a kľúče si dal do vrecka, keďže som sa neplánoval veľmi opiť, predsa len musí sa niekto postarať o Taehyunga na druhý deň. On nezniesol veľa- teda ako sa to vezme. Podľa toho, či mieša alebo nie, teraz som vedel, že bude. Pretože pili víno a v klube bude piť nejaké drinky, ktoré mu budú platiť iní. Dobre som vedel, prečo sme tam išli.

Bolo pol deviatej, keď sme sa dostali pred autobusovú zastávku a ňou pol hodiny do centra. Späť som vedel, že pôjdeme metrom, to je bližšie a cesta trvá kratšie.

Celú cestu sa Taehyung a Soobin chichotali, ale nevedel som na čom, keďže si šepkali rôzne veci a sedeli ďalej odo mňa. Fakt som nemal chuť sa k nim pridať, predsa len, boli už opití, určite sa ujebávali na nejakej pičovine.

Potiahol som ich za ruky, keď sme vystupovali, keďže boli zažratí do rozhovoru. Vytiahol som ich von a spoločne, obaja sa postavil po stranách a zavesili sa na mňa, sme išli do klubu. Dobre som vedel, že toho sbskára spracujú, alebo sa s ním poznajú.

Soobin ma pustil, my s Taem sme zastavili, bola tu dlhá rada, mladé slečny, ale aj chalani, ktorí čakali na vstup, ale dobre som vedel, že Soobin to vybaví, aby sme nečakali. Videl som ako sa zachichotal pri ňom, musel som sa zamračiť, fakt ho balil? Povzdychol som si a videl som ako sa k nám otočil a mrkol na nás. Spoločne s Taem sme sa vydali dnu.

Nebolo plno ako som očakával, Soobin hneď utiekol popredu, aby nám zaistil dobré miesta, sedeli sme hore na balkóne, pri druhom bare. Tiež nám hneď aj vybavil zadarmo prvé drinky. Ja som si dal pivo a chalani znova víno.

A dokým som ja vypil to jedno pivo, tak Taehyung už tancoval s nejakým chlapíkom na parkete pod nami a Soobin sedel oproti mne, bol ticho a kusal si peru a pri tom sa červenal. Fakt sa ho musím opýtať, či nemá nejaký problém.

„Hyung,“ začal a hodil po mne jeho veľké oči, usmial som sa na neho a čakal, „nechcel-“ vydýchol, „nešiel by si teda so mnou tancovať?“ Videl som ako hýbal prstami, bol nervózny, keď sa ma to pýtal.

„Prečo nie?“ Pokrčil som ramenami a on sa hneď postavil, kráčal predo mnou a ja som ho nasledoval.

-

Objednal som mu ďalší drink a videl ako sa viac pritúlil ku mne. bol úplne na mol, na rozdiel odo mňa.

„Takže hyungie, ty si gay?“ Opýtal sa a zachichotal sa.

„Áno, som, už som ti to dnes povedal trikrát,“ žmurkol som po ňom a si zahryzol do pery.

„A páči sa ti niekto práve teraz?“ Opýtal sa ma a díval sa na mňa svojimi veľkými očami.

Áno, Soobin bol roztomilý, páčil sa mi, ale mal tom Namjoona, nemohol som. Nebudem robiť to, čo som robil, len pre jednu hlúpu noc, nechcem stratiť hyunga, i keď viem, že on môj nikdy nebude a ani nebol. Nikdy mi nepatril, i keď ja som patril jemu.

„Bože chalani!“ Vykríkol Taehyung, „dnešný večer je úžasný!! Videli ste koľkí chlapi ma chcú! Teda chcú sex so mnou!! Tak atraktívne som sa necítil už dávno!“ Zasmial sa Tae a hodil do seba Soobinov drink.

„Vidíme hyung, cítiš sa dobre?“ Opýtal som sa ho a cez plecia Soobina som si prehodil ruku.

„Ani nevieš ako skvelo! Tak dobre som sa už dávno necítil!“ Zasmial sa a nahol sa k nám, ruky si oprel o stôl, aby bol blízko nás, „práve chcem mať sex s jedným týpkom, ktorý mi išiel kúpiť drink, neviem kto je to, ale cítim, že jeho penis je fááákt veľkýý!“ Zasmial sa znova a ja som pretočil očami. „Už nikdy nechcem mať vzťah! Chcem byť slobodnýýýý!“

„Uži si to hyung,“ žmurkol som po ňom a on sa odtiahol.

„Aj vy dvaja,“ žmurkol po nás a odišiel preč.

Taehyung bol atraktívny a dnes ešte viac. Nečudoval som sa, že viacerí mali o neho záujem, ale aj tak len s jedným z nich mal v pláne skončiť na vécku. Predtým to robil často, no potom sa spoznal s Jiminom...

„Hyungie,“ vydýchol mi do ucha Soobin a ucítil som jeho ruku na mojom stehne, ako pomaly sa dvíhala smerom hore.

„Áno?“

„Chcem ťa.“

„Si opitý,“ zasmial som sa a on sa znova na mňa díval.

„Hyungie, vážne,“ tie jeho veľké lesklé oči... „vážne ťa chcem, už tak dávno,“ videl som ako zaplakal, „tak dlho si už prajem, aby si ma šukal, tvrdo a hlboko. Chcem ťa cítiť v sebe,“ vydýchol mi do tváre, bol tak blízko mňa.

„Soobin,“ upozornil som ho.

„Ale nechcem ťa len na sex, hyungie, chcem ťa aj na vzťah, chcem aby sme boli pár, ja budem poslušný sľubujem,“ znova vydýchol a tentokrát som videl ako sa mi zapozeral na pery. „Hyungie, prosím.“


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook pov

Deň po párty bol náročný pre Taehyunga. Celý deň bol nespokojný, bolela ho hlava a žalúdok a dokonca sťažoval, že ho bolí zadok. Keď sa ma pýtal, čo všetko robil a ja som mu dal odpoveď cítil sa ešte viac pod psa, ale sex s neznámym samozrejme neľutoval. Stále som mal v hlave jeho odpoveď, keď mi odpovedal: aspoň ten sex stál za to, pretože musel byť úžasný, síce si ho nepamätám, ale bolí ma zadok," fakt som túto jeho odpoveď nepotreboval počuť, ale bohužiaľ. Mal som smolu, túto odpoveď som si zapamätal a bude si ju pamätať, hlavne tej jeho výraz tváre – kurva toto som nezažil ani s mojim ex, jeho penis som musel cítiť až v žalúdku.

Takže nedeľu sme ako tak prežili, i keď to bolo veľmi náročné, ako pre jedného tak aj pre druhého. Ešte medzi tým, ako som sa staral o hyunga, som stihol si spraviť nejaké úlohy do školy, čo ma veľmi tešilo a on? On si stihol s niekým vypisovať, dúfal som, že to je len Soobin, nie ten neznámy týpek, nechcel som, aby mal niekoho na sex, vedel som, že hyung má city a pre neho sex vzťah by nebol ideálny, zamiloval by sa a potom by to skončilo zle... horšie ako s Jiminom.

Bol som rád, že nedeľa skončila a začal pondelok, i keď aj ten bol náročný, ráno škola s tými deťmi, ktoré ma len vytočili a poobede som mal zase vyučovania na univerzite. Pondelky vždy boli hektické, ledva som stíhal hodiny a vždy večer bol vyčerpaný. Pretože keď som o pol štvrtej prišiel na byt, tašku hodil do kúta a usadil sa na pohovku. Cítil som vôňu, hyung varil, ale ja som nevládal ani otočil hlavu, aby som ho skontroloval.

„Jungkookie," začal môj spolubývajúci a položil predo mňa tanier s jedlom, iba som vydýchol a fakt som nemal chuť na nič, dokonca ani na to chutne vyzerajúce jedlo, „si nejaký vyčerpaný, náročný deň?"

„Hej," vydýchol som a zaklonil hlavu. Zatvoril som oči a nechal svoju myseľ otvorenú, aby som na všetko zabudol, čo sa dnes stalo.

„Vieš, už dlhšie som sa o tom s tebou chcel rozprávať," ozval sa a to ma donútilo dvihnúť hlavu a pozrieť na hyunga. Čo chcel? Čo mal v pláne?

„O čom?"

„Vieš, všimol som si, že ako sa dívaš na Soobina, pamätám si ako ste flirtovali v klube a on sám mi to tiež písal," sadol si na koberec a hral sa s prstami, „vieš, Soobin je veľmi dobrý a milý chlapec," zamračil som sa, nechápal som o čo mu išlo, „jemu sa páčiš Kookie."

„Aha..."

„Vieš, začali sme sa rozprávať o tom, že máš predo mnou tajomstvá, že chodíš za niekým, že sa s niekým stretávaš, vedia to viacerí," už som chápal kam týmto mieril, „pozri, ja viem, že je to nejaký boháč, ale Jungkookie, on nebude vhodný pre teba, určite ťa má na sex a-"

„Prestaň," prerušil som ho a povzdychol si, „prestaň s tým."

„Jungkookie ale-"

„Taehyung!" Postavil som sa a zvýšil hlas, „je to môj život, môžem byť s kým chcem, nech je to aj starý bohatý chlap, nech je to hocikto, proste je to môj život. Môžem si šukať s kým chcem!" Taehyung sa tiež postavil a mračil sa.

„Ale on ťa len využíva!"

„Rovnako ako ja využívam jeho!" Vykríkol som po ňom späť a on si založil ruky na bokoch.

„Jungkook pochop to, je to len dedo, ktorý chce tvoje telo, nechce nič viac! Je to len o sexe, mal by si mať pekný vzťah, založený na láske a-"

Zvrčal som po ňom, čím som ho prerušil, „a mám skončiť ako ty!?"

Vedel som, že som to prehnal, ale bohužiaľ. Nechcel som, aby sa staral do môjho života. Preto som ho obišiel a rovno padol do sprchy, aby som sa upokojil, i keď som vedel, že tak skoro sa neupokojím, preto som mal v pláne ísť k Namjoonovi.

-

Vyšiel som z izby, mal som v pláne odísť, ale zbadal som hyunga sedieť na pohovke, nohy mal pritiahnuté k hrudi a mohol som vidieť lesklé oči, kvôli odrazu televízie. Prehnal som to, mal by som sa mu ospravedlniť, nezaslúžil si to. nebola to jeho chyba, že ho nechal... i keď si to vyčítal, vyčítal si všetko. A dal by som ruku do ohňa, že si vyčítal aj to, že sa so mnou pohádal.

„Hyung," začal som opatrne a prešiel pár krokov k nemu, „mrzí ma, čo som povedal a-"

„Prestaň Jungkook," povedal hneď, „nechcel som ti zle, chcel som, aby si si uvedomil, že máš na niečo lepšie, nechcem, aby si sa zamiloval do nejakého starého chlapa, ktorý ťa ma na sex a pri tom má doma ženu a dieťa, že ťa má len na jednu vec," takto, keď to povedal, trochu to zabolelo. Bola to pravda, mali sme jeden druhého na sex...

„Ale ja sa do neho nemám v pláne zamilovať," priznal som fakt a on sa otočil na mňa, zadíval sa mi priamo do očí, mal som pocit, že videl až priamo do duše.

„A ty si myslíš, že zabrániť láske sa dá? Myslíš si, že keď povieš si, nechceš, tak to sa dá? Vieš koľkokrát som si povedal, že nechcem viac Jimina? Že ho nemilujem?"

„Predpokladám, že veľakrát."

„Áno, ani neviem sám koľkokrát, ale bohužiaľ, nejde to tak ľahko, preto nechcem, aby si dopadol ako ja, so zlomeným srdcom, pretože to je najhoršie. On ťa má na sex, pretože má možno rodinu, miluje ju, nevzdá sa jej kvôli tebe, Kook."

Mal pravdu a tak to bolelo. Nedokázal som odpovedať len som sklopil zrak a odišiel z bytu preč. Nedokázal som byť tam viac, vedel som, že jedného dňa ma Namjoon nechá, pretože predsa len má svoju rodinu, má všetko, čo potrebuje, robil to len kvôli zábave...

Celá táto hra začala len flirtom, prerástlo to na fajku a neskôr na sex, držali sme to dlhý čas ako tajomstvo, snažili sme sa to ukrývať, čo najdlhšie... tieto mesiace boli úžasne, obaja sme mali, čo sme potrebovali. Uvoľnenie a potešenie. Spoločnosť a sex – veľmi dobrý sex.

Vyšiel som z internátu a namieril si to k autobusovej zastávke, mal som v pláne navštíviť Namjoona, chcel som cítiť jeho dotyky, predsa len, skoro bol to týždeň, čo sme sa nevideli a ja som ho potreboval cítiť, potreboval som jeho dotyky, jeho penis a jeho pozornosť.

Skontroloval som si čas na hodinkách a autobus, ktorý prichádzal, mal ísť smerom k nemocnici, takže som nastúpil a nechal sa zviesť niekoľkými zástavkami. Cítil som sa vážne zle, sledoval som len ľudí za oknom, prírodu, mesto a autá... cesta, ktorá mi vždy prišla veľmi krátka mi dnes prišla veľmi dlhá, nekonečná. Mal som pocit, že som v autobuse stratil mladosť, stratil silu... cítil som sa unavený a vyčerpaný.

Dnešok bol celý vyčerpávajúci, dostala ma dokonca aj tak hádka a jediné, po čom som túžil bo sex. Sex s ním. Dúfal som, že ma aspoň ten dostane do nálady. Aspoň ten mi zlepší tento hekticky a psychicky náročný deň...

Keď som vystúpil, vydýchol som. Nasadil som si masku na tvár a prešiel od zástavky ku vchodu do nemocnice. Dnes som chcel ísť za ním, nechcel som čakať na neho... chcel som byť pri ňom. Preto som odhodlane kráčal na jeho poschodie, priamo za ním. Nikto si ma nevšímal, pretože každý mal nejakú prácu a niektorí sa už chystali domov, pretože sa menila služba.

Už som kráčal po jeho chodbe, pár krokov mi chýbalo, aby som vošiel do jeho dverí, do jeho kancelárie. Keďže jeho ordinácia už dávno bola prázdna a ani sestrička tam nebola. Čo značilo len jedno, že sa už bude prezliekať.

Jemne som sa usmial, keď som zistil, že dvere sú otvorené. Ale cez rúško to nebolo vidieť. Vošiel som dnu a nakúkol. Videl som to, čo som naozaj vidieť nechcel. Jeho sestrička nalepená chrbtom na stene, nohy obtočené okolo jeho pása a ruky okolo jeho ruku, zatiaľ čo tie jeho na jej nahom zadku. Nohavice mal stiahnuté k zemi, ona svoje sestričkovské šaty vyhrnuté hore na páse. A najlepší pohľadom bol to, že oni si ani nevšimli, že som tam bol a šukali ďalej. Zamrkal som, či skutočne dobre vidím.

Neviem ako dlho som tam stál, ale ona odrazu vykríkla, to ma prebralo. Hneď ju pustil a ona padla na zem. „Prepáčte! Nesprávne dvere!" Vykríkol som a videl ako mi Namjoon venoval pohľad, ale len rýchli, keďže ja som zabuchol dvere a utiekol odtiaľ.

Bežal som preč z nemocnice a neotáčal sa. Bol som zmätený z toho čo som videl... skutočne ešte aj mňa podvádzal so sestričkou? Vážne-

Vydýchol som a zastavil. Ruky som si dal do bundy a pomaly kráčal po preplnenom chodníku, predsa len všetci odchádzali z práce domov... medzi nich som dobre zapadol. Len miesto nich, neponáhľal som sa nikde. Len som pomaly kráčal domov, aby som si prevetral hlavu...

-

Prevetral som si hlavu, prechádzal som sa dlho po meste, išiel som si po kávu a premýšľal nad všetkým. Necítil som sa zlomený, alebo žeby som chcel plakať. Nie to nie, mňa skôr zaujímalo ako dlho to takto robil. Dobre, možno on s ňou spával od začiatku ako ja nazačiatku s Chae. Ale ja som to s ňou ukončil ale on asi nie.

Nezaujímalo ma prečo, predsa len, vedel som, že je to heterosexuál a ja som bol jeho prvý chlap. Chcel skúsiť niečo nové, ale nechápal som to, že ak ma nechcel prečo mi to nepovedal? Nemuseli sme sa stretávať a potom poslednom sexe som mal pocit, že je medzi nami niečo viac... ale bolo to len vo mne. Bolo jasné, že on by so mnou nechcel mať nič, predsa len, ja som bol len niekto ďalší.

„NECHAJTE MA!“ Započul som krik, práve som sa nachádzal už blízko internátu. Bola už tma, keďže som sa len tak motal z jednej uličky na druhú. Dobre chvíľku som si aj posedel v parku, ale chcel som ísť domov a do postele, a potom... znova som započul krik, „NECHAJTE MA!“

Povzdychol som si, nemal som v pláne niekomu sa pliesť pod nohy, ale čo iné mi ostávalo? Musel som sa do toho zapojiť.

Vošiel som do uličky, kde som zbadal ako jeden chalan ležal na zemi a traja chalani boli okolo neho. Jeden sa opieral o najbližší múr, nohu mal opretú o stenu a v ústach držal cigaretu. „Počúvaj, nepáči sa hyungovi, že sa motáš okolo toho mladého Jeona. Pozri sa, raz si si začal s ním, takže on ti ponúka, aby si sa k nemu znova vrátil, odkazuje ti, že ti odpustil,“ povedal ten týpek, ktorý mal v hube cigaretu.

„On odpúšťa mne!?“ Vykríkol mladík, ktorí ležal na zemi, „to on ma podvádzal s každou kurvou, ktorá išla okolo!“ Vtom si chlapec zaslúžil kopanec do žalúdka.

Dobre, fajn, blbé reči sú jedno, ale mlátiť niekoho nevinného je už cez hranicu. Fakt sa mi to nepáčilo.

„Áno tebe, takže pozri sa, toto bude naše malé tajomstvo, nepovieš hyungovi, že sme ťa zbili a ty zajtra k nemu naklusáš a povieš mu, že ho miluješ a že ho chceš znova,“ od steny sa odštopol tá cigaretka a prešla k chlapcovi ležiacemu na zemi. „Doho-“

Povzdychol som si dosť nahlas, že som videl ako trhli a otočili sa za mnou. „Ohovárať ma je dosť neslušné, raz si tvoje kokotiny vypočujem priamo, takže čo máš proti mne?“ Opýtal som sa a pomaly som prešiel k nim. „Som osobe Jeon, takže počúvam,“ naklonil som hlavu na bok a čakal.

„Hyungie,“ vydýchol Soobin, stále ležal na zemi, no dvihol hlavu, aby skutočne zistil, či som to ja. „Prosím choď preč, nechaj to tak,“ započul som prosbu v jeho hlase, ale mňa to nezaujímalo.

„Ale kurvička Jeon sa tu objavil?“ Zasmial sa cigaretka, „vážne ideš mňa poučovať? Taká kurva ako ty rozpráva ku mne? Prečo si tu? Nemáš nejakú prácu?“ Priblížil sa ku mne a smial sa mi do tváre, „prečo práve teraz nie si pri chlapovi na tej audínke a nerozťahuješ mu nohy?“ Štuchol do mňa a vo mne sa to varilo. Nemal spomínať Namjoona, ten mi už dosť pokazil deň.

„Ale nejako veľa toho o mne vieš,“ uškrnul som, „hádam sa nechceš dostať aj ty do môjho zadku?“ Dvihol som obočie a ruku položil na jeho rameno. „Závidíš, pretože ty sa tam nedostaneš nikdy,“ vydýchol som ticho do jeho tváre, no mohol som vidieť lesk v jeho očiach, chcel. Jasné, že chcel.

„Také kurvy ako ty behajú všade okolo, jedna je tam na zemi,“ zasmial sa a otočil sa k Soobinovi, ktorý bol na zemi, ale to bola chyba. V tom momente, keď sa otáčal späť ku mne tak som vrazil medzi oči a koleno dvihol, smerom k jeho rozkroku. Spadol na zem kúsok odo mňa, priamo na kolená.

„Ale práve teraz vyzeráš ako kurvička, chceš ma vyfajčiť?“ Žmurkol som po ňom a kopol do jeho hrude, že padol na zem úplne a skuvíňal.

Tie jeho kurvičky pribehli k nemu a pomohli mu, zatiaľ, čo ja som prešiel k Soobinovi a pomohol mu na nohy, „si v poriadku?“ Prehodil som cez neho mikinu, ktorú som mal na sebe.

„Hyungie budeš mať problémy,“ vydýchol a pozrel sa mi priamo do očí.

„Nebudem mať,“ usmial som sa na neho a otočil sa k nim.

„Zabil by som ťa, ale nespravím to,“ ozvala sa cigaretka, „pretože nie som tu kvôli tomu.“

„Jednoducho sa bojíš, že udriem aj tie tvoje malé detičky a potom ťa nebude mať kto za ručičku odviesť domov,“ uškrnul som sa.

„Provokuješ Jeon,“ zavrčal po mne.

„Tak poď, som celý tvoj,“ musel to žmurknutie vidieť až tam.

-

„Jungkookie hyung,“ vydýchol Soobin, keď sme sa dostali pred jeho izbu. Odprevadil som ho, pretože bol oklepaný a v šoku. Nečudoval som sa, ja byť na jeho mieste utečiem preč, ak by som videl bitku. „Môžem ti ošetriť rany?“ Dopýtal sa napokon, čo ma donútilo zamračiť sa, prečo? Načo?

„Netreba som v poriadku,“ usmial som sa na mladíka predo mnou a mohol som vidieť sklamanie v jeho očiach... „V poriadku, môžeš,“ Tae asi vážne hovoril, že mu záležalo na mne, dokonca som počul aj ten rozhovor... žeby bol do mňa zamilovaný? Ale, predsa len nepoznal ma, nevedel o mne. Párkrát sme sa stretli, trochu flirtovali ale to bolo všetko.

Soobin otvoril dvere, vošli sme do bytu a keď zasvietil svetlo zistil som, že to bola malá izba, naozaj taká intrácka, malá kuchyňka a jedna posteľ. Na stene visela televízia. Pekná izba, dokonca aj s balkónom, ten sme nemali ani my. A stavil by som sa, že ak kúpeľňa vyzerala lepšie ako tá naša.

„Dáš si niečo na pitie? Mám tu pivo,“ chcel som sa zamračiť, predsa neprišiel som kvôli tomu, bol som tu len preto, aby ma ‚ošetril‘ i keď to som nepotreboval.

„Soobin,“ upozornil som ho a on si povzdychol, „vieš-“

„Hyungie, veľmi ma mrzí, čo si videl. Nechcel som, aby si to videl a taktiež je mi to nepríjemné a cítim sa zle...“ Zapozeral sa na zem, „vieš, páčiš sa mi a po tej sobote ešte viac, chcel by som-“

Čakal som na jeho odpoveď. Chcel som vedieť presne čo, chcel som si potvrdiť myšlienky a slová Taehyunga. Áno, bol pekný, milý a dobrý chlapec... ale nevedel mi poskytnúť to, čo som potreboval.

„Čo by si chcel?“ Išlo to z neho ako z chlpatej deky, pristúpil som k nemu a zadíval sa mu do očí. Dobre bol síce o niečo vyšší, ale nebol to problém.

„Chcel...“ Všimol som si ako pristúpil aj on. „Vieš presne, čo chcem,“ vtedy som sa uškrnul.

„Nie neviem,“ naklonil som hlavu a vtedy som si ruky položil na jeho úzke boky, „čo keby si mi to skôr ukázal?“ Dvihol som obočie a on si jazykom prešiel po perách. V tejto chvíli to bolo sexy, ale nemal by som to robiť.

Všimol som si ako sa začal približovať, v tom okamihu som sa ja odtiahol a pustil ruky z jeho bokov. „Takže chceš to ošetriť?“ Ukázal som na svoju tvár, na líci sa mi tvorila modrina, dobre to viem a potom som dvihol ruky do vzduchu, aby som ukázal svoje rozbité hánky. Iba prikývol a vyparil sa z izby, ja som sa rozhliadol a usadil sa na posteľ.

„Mal by som ti to vyčistiť,“ prišiel aj pár vecami v rukách, nejaký sprej, krém a obväz. Prikývol som len a čakal. Usadil sa vedľa mňa a veci si položil na kolená. Vzal mi do rúk jednu ruku, na ktorú mi nastriekal ten hnusný alkohol, ktorý štípal ako hovno, ale nemohol som ani ceknúť, predsa len – zmlátil som niekoľkých chalanov a porazí ma akýsi sprej s alkoholom? Nie. Nikdy kurva.

Keď mi na hánky naniesol aj krém, tak chcel vziať obväz, ale to som ho zastavil. Nechcel som to a on to pochopil, bol som rád. „Tak ešte tvár,“ vydýchol. Veci si položil na stolík a už vzal len ten krém, ktorý mi opatrne začal natierať na poranené miesto, „malo by to zmiznúť raz dva,“ všimol som si jeho blízkosť. Jeho pohľad – to ako veľmi sa sústredil na svoju prácu, ako si pri tom žužlal spodnú peru. Prstom mi prechádzal po rane...

Neviem prečo som to spravil...

Povalil som ho pod seba, týčil sa nad ním. Jeho ruky som dal nad hlavu a on sa vydesene na mňa díval.

„Hyung?“ Zadíval sa na mňa svojimi veľkými očami a mohol som vidieť, že je trošku dosť aj vydesený.

„Áno?“

„Vieš, že ťa mám veľmi, ale veľmi rád?“ Stále sa na mňa díval tými veľkými očami, videl som ako sa mu hrudník dvíhal, bol nervózny a potom odrazu, keď som sa skláňal k nemu, tak tikal pohľadom od očí k perám. „Mám pocit, že viac ako rád,“ vydýchol a nohy si obtočil okolo môjho pása, „asi som sa do teba zamiloval, keď som ťa prvýkrát videl. Bolo to na začiatku semestra, bol si tak sexy,“ zakúsil so do pery, „mal si na sebe čierne džínsy a čiernu košeľu, ktorá bola rozopnutá a pod ňou si mal tielko, cez ktoré si ukazoval svoju pevnú hruď. Kráčal si po chodbe univerzity a keď si si rukou zašiel do vlasov, mal som pocit, ako keby sa čas spomalil, bolo to ako s filmu, hyung.“

Stratil som reč, skutočne som stratil reč. Tento chlapec bol úprimný, ten pohľad ma dostával a ja som mal chuť mu spraviť radosť. Pretože aj tie jeho slová mi robili radosť, hriali ma pri srdci, že som si získal aj jeho pozornosť.

„Prečo si ma odmietal v sobotu?“ Opýtal sa odrazu a ja som v tom momente pustil jeho ruky a klesol na dlane, dýchali sme si do tváre, keď si on svoje ruky obtočil okolo môjho krku. „Hyungie.“

„Pretože ešte vtedy som mal niekoho,“ vydýchol som a pobozkal ho. Snažil som sa jemne, ale ten chlapec chcel viac, bolo to na ňom vidieť a cítil. Chcel ma a túžil po mne, tak ako on. Tak som chcel dať všetko, čo chcel.

Bozky boli dravé, jazyky sa nám preplietali a jeho submisívna a nevinná stránka ma nechala prevziať do rúk našu menšiu hru. Mal som moc nad ním, nad jeho telom. Bez váhania sme zo seba strhávali oblečenie, nohavice ani neskončili úplne na zemi, ani na posteli, keď som si ho pripravoval, keď som sa do neho dostával a on pritom vzdychal a prosil o viac...

... a keď zaspal, cítil som ako všetko to opadlo ale ten pocit stále ostal. Bol ďalším, chcel som ho vo svojom živote a hlavne na sex. On dostal ďalšie číslo.

Navliekol som na seba nohavice, ktoré som našiel už tentokrát na zemi a tričko. Uškrnul som sa nad ním, bol dobrý bol úžasný. Chcel som ho mať na svojom zozname.

Potichu som sa dostal z jeho izby a prešiel do tej svojej. Keď som zistil, koľko bolo hodín vedel som, že Tae už spí, ale bol to omyl.

On ma čakal tam, na pohovke ako som nechal.

„Si sa vrátil?“ Nebolo to arogantné ale skôr... znelo to ako vďaka.

„Som tu,“ vydýchol som a on prešiel ku mne a objal ma. Nemal to robiť... hneď sa odo mňa odtiahol a zamračil sa.

„Cítiš ako sex,“ mlčal som, „cítiš ako Soobin,“ vedel som, že práve teraz sa to dojebalo, „ty si ho šukal?!“


	8. Chapter 8

Taehyung pov

Naštvane som položil utretý pohár do poličky. Bom som vytočený do nepríčetna, dobre Kook mal svoje svet, svoj život. Nemal som právo mu o niečom hovoriť, mu niečo kázať. Pochopil som, hneď vypustil tie slová, ale potom...

Potom keď sa vrátil v noci a bol cítiť ako Soobin, mal s tým chlapcom sex! Využil toho nevinného chlapca, len aby ukojil svoje túžby. On ho využil a-

„Tae, si v poriadku?" Drhol do mňa Junmyeon a ja som sa k nemu otočil. Povzdychol som si a prikývol, „deje sa niečo?"

„Nič," odpovedal som stroho a otočil sa, aby som ďalej utieral poháre.

„Deje sa niečo, vieš, môžeš mi to povedať," ozval sa ku mne a ja som si povzdychol a položil ďalší pohár na poličku.

„Môj spolubývajúci spal s mojim kamarátom," vydýchol som a otočil som sa k nemu, „stalo sa to potom, ako sme sa pohádali o tom, žeby si mal s ním začať."

„A je to zlé?" Hneď sa zaujímal.

„Je, lebo Soobin je dobrý chlapec, nechcem, aby s ním Jungkook hral, chcem aby mali vzťah. Aj jeden, aj druhý si zaslúžia, aby boli šťastní," priznal som pravdu.

„Chápem," prikývol, „a je zlé, ak by mali medzi sebou sex? Vieš, nedonútiš ich, mali medzi sebou niečo viac, ak to nie je medzi nimi."

„Hyung," utierku som položil na pult, „Soobin je do neho zamilovaný až po uši. On chce, aby medzi nimi niečo viac bolo."

„Soobin ale je ešte mladí, je oveľa mladší ako ty, alebo aj ja," áno bolo to tak, Soobin bol ešte dieťa... „nevie sám, čo chce. Uvidíš Tae, že sa zamiluje o pár dní, len keď stretne niekoho lepšie ako je Jungkook."

„Neviem."

Pokrútil hlavou a vzal tu utierku a udrel ma po nohe s ňou, „čo stojíš! Makáme! Makáme!" Pretočil som očami a vzal som tu utierku od neho a pokračoval v práci. No stále som mal na mysli tých dvoch. Modlil som sa v duchu len v to, aby Jungkook sa uvedomil a viac toho chlapca neťahal za nos...

„Och," ozval sa hyung vedľa mňa, preto som sa otočil k nemu, sledoval muža, ktorý práve vošiel do kaviarne. Zamračil som sa, pretože sa rozhliadol a potom sa usmial, keď sa díval na mňa. Teda mal som ten pocit. Nechápal som to...

„Čo sa deje, hyung?"

„Obslúž ho," drgol do mňa. Choval sa vážne čudne a ja som tomu nerozumel, prečo...?

„Dobre," pokrčil som ramenami a on, zákazník, zatiaľ prešiel k pultu a ja som sa presunul tiež. „Dobrý deň," usmial som sa na neho, „ponúknem vám niečo, alebo už viete, čo chcete?"

Všimol som si ako si ma ten chlap prešiel pohľadom, to sa mi vôbec nepáčilo, no nemračil som sa, nemohol som. „A v ponuke si aj ty?" Dvihol som obočie a začal sa smiať.

„Och mladý pán sa snažil byť vtipný," smial som sa ďalej až som si rukou udrel po pulte, no potom ma smiech prešiel, dvihol som tvár k nemu a pretočil očami, „to je už staré, ak chcete flirtovať tak ste nezačali veľmi vhodne," ruky som si založil na hrudi a mľaskol, „tak chcete niečo?"

Znova si ma prešiel ten týpek pohľadom, zastavil na mojej hrudi, kde bola menovka, ktorú prečítal „Taehyung," vyslovil a všimol som si, že sa s mojim menom pohral, Jimin to robil dosť často, ale bohužiaľ, mne sa to nikdy nepáčilo.

„Ak si myslíte, že je sexy, hrať sa s mojím menom, vyvediem vás z omylu, nenávidím to, robil to môj bývalí," oznámil som mu, „takže tá vaša objednávka?"

Všimol som si ako zúžil oči, nehodilo sa mu to, viac sexy bol, keď to nerobil. A k tomu ešte našpúlil pery. „Tak mi poraď ako flirtovať?"

„So mnou?" Dvihol som obočie.

„Samozrejme."

„To by ste museli byť o niekoľko centimetrov nižší," žmurkol som po ňom, „skôr som na nižších a svalnatejších," uškrnul som sa a viac som sa nahol cez pult, „mám to rád, keď ma môj daddy dvihne na ruky, tvrdo oprie o stenu a bez milostí šuká," šepol som blízko jeho tváre, znova som po ňom žmurkol a odtiahol sa. „Takže tá vaša objednávka? Pretože aj iní čakajú na svoje pitíčko." 

Neznámy sa otočil a nikto za ním nestál. Bola to narážka, že na neho nemám náladu a chcem ho obslúžiť, aby som sa ho zbavil. Tajne som dúfal, že to pochopí. Otočil sa späť a uchechtol sa.

„Prosím jedno karamelové latté, jedno ľadové amerikano, a tiež aj jahodový šejk, všetko so sebou," oznámil mi a ja som prikývol. Naťukal som objednávku po počítača.

„Kartou alebo hotovosť?"

„Kartou," oznámil a ja som vybral možnosť platba kartou.

„Môžete priložiť kartu," oznámil som a on tak spravil.

Potom, keď som mu blok položil na pult, tak som sa pustil do objednávky. Najskôr som spravil ten šejk, potom kávu. Keď som mal všetko hotové, tak som založil do stojánika a položil mu to na pult. Usmial som sa na neho, „nech sa páči, dúfam, že vám bude chutiť."

Usmial sa tiež, všimol som si, ako vybral ten šejk a položil na pult, objednávku si vzal, „vďaka a mimochodom, toto je pre teba." Žmurkol po mne a odišiel preč.

Nechápal som jeho správanie, nechápal som jeho čin. Iba som videl ako opustil kaviareň a dostal ma do pomykova. Čo to malo kurva znamenať????

„Hyung?" Otočil som sa na neho a on sa uškŕňal, „kto to-"

„Hej Taehyung!" Započul som svoje meno a preto som sa otočil, pri dverách stál on. Usmial sa, „volám sa Bogum a chcem, aby si išiel so mnou na rande! Pretože chcem ťa počuť kričať moje meno!" Zvolal na celú kaviareň a ja som vypúlil oči. Iba som sa na neho díval a nevedel, čo robiť...

Kopol do mňa hyung a ja som zažmurkal, vážne ma tento pekný chlap, ktorý so mnou nevedel flirtovať a ja som bol k nemu protivný pozval na rande? „Prosím?"

„Výborne! Prídem po tebe, takže buď pripravený!" Zakričal po mne so smiechom a vyparil sa.

„Tae!!" Zasmial sa Junmyeon a štuchol do mňa, „ideš na rande!"

„Ale-"

„Pozval ťa sexy chlap na rande! Stavím sa, že je stokrát krajší ako tvoj ex!" Znova do mňa drgol a ja som to nedokázal predýchať...

„Ale ja som nesúhlasil," zaprotestoval som a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„On nie ako odpoveď neberie," zasmial sa znova.

„A kedy ideme na rande?" Myseľ mi nepracovala, keďže som si nevedel spomenúť na to, kedy ideme von.

„To už nepovedal," odpovedal hyung, čože? Tak ako chce ísť na rande? „Vieš, znamená to, že máš byť pripravený každý večer a máš čakať na neho."

Povzdychol som si a drgol do hyunga, „je to nepríjemné."

„Tae, priznaj sa, podskočilo ti srdiečko, keď začal flirtovať," pretočil som očami. Dobre... bolo to milé od tak pekného chlapa ako on... ale staré. To robia deti, keď sa snažia flirtovať, on vyzeral, že je starší ako ja...

„Chce ma len do postele, to ja nechcem." Zamračil som sa.

„Vieš niekedy stačí sex a pohneš sa dopredu, zabudneš na svojho ex veľmi rýchlo," žmurkol po mne a znova vzal do rúk tu utierku a udrel ma s ňou.

„Hyuuuung! Prestaň!" Zaskučal som a dupol nohou.

„Tak makaj, neplatím ťa za nič nerobenie!"

„Neplatíš ma vôbec," vyplazil som jazyk a vzal od neho utierku a dokončil riad.

Jungkook pov 

Videl som Soobina na mojej prednáške, bolo to o niekoľko dní neskôr po tom sexe. Uvedomil som si, že on nie je jeden z tých ľudí, že hneď kontaktujú druhého na druhý deň. On mi nezavolal, nenapísal a ani mi neposielal nejaké po Taehyungovi – dobre som vedel, že sa spolu rozprávali, že Tae vie všetko, čo sa medzi nami stalo. Určite mu musel hovoriť všetky detaily a podrobnosti...

Nebolo to kvôli Taehyungovi, to čo som spravil bolo len kvôli Sooninovi. Chcel som ho mať a vlastniť. Preto po prednáške, ktorá skončila – na ktorej som mimochodom prezentoval som sa vyparil medzi prvými a počkal ho za dverami.

Stál som opretý o stenu, s rukami na hrudi a čakal. Keď sa zjavil oslovil som ho a on sa otočil na mňa a vypúlil svoje veľké hnedé oči. „Hyung?“

„Pokiaľ viem, tak nie si študentom literatúry,“ uškrnul som sa a dvihol obočie. Všimol som si ako znervóznel a sklopil zrak. Okolo nás sa spravil poloblúk, všetci nám venovali svoju pozornosť. „Poď so mnou na rande, Soobin,“ ako som to vyslovil tak dvihol zrak a zadíval sa na mňa, musel som sa uškrnúť, keď jeho líca sčerveneli.

Nečakal som na odpoveď, neváhal som a vzal som ho za ruku, tiahnúc ho cez tej dav, ktorý nám zavadzal. Prešli sme cez neho a už sme pomaly kráčali smerom von zo školy. Dnes som mal už finiš. Predsa len bol už večer, bolo niečo po siedmej a škola sa o chvíľu aj zatvárala, takže som pochyboval, žeby mal ešte nejakú prednášku.

„Hyung?“ Ozval sa, až keď sme stáli pred univerzitou, na zastávke, ktorá bola neďaleko.

„Hm?“ Otočil som sa na neho, pretože bol krok pozadu a nasledoval ma ako poslušný psík.

„Myslel si to vážne?“ Áno, znova tie červené líca. Fakt, žeby to bolo mnou, ale on je nejako chorý? Určite je to mnou, áno, len mnou.

„Samozrejme,“ usmial som sa na neho a stihol jeho ruku. „A dostanem na našom prvom rande aj pusu?“

„Hyung!“ Buchol ma a pustil mi ruku, rozosmial sa. Na rozdiel odo mňa ja som to myslel vážne, preto som sa ani nesmial, „ty-“ vypúlil oči a ruku si dal pred ústa, „ty to myslíš vážne?“ Šepol zdesene.

Uškrnul som sa a tým dal odpoveď. Bez váhania som ho za ruku, ktorú mal na ústach potiahol a svoje pery priložil na tie jeho. Nebolo to nič drsné a tvrdé, tak ako pri sexe, skôr som sa snažil, aby si bozk zapamätal – jemný a nežný. Aby vedel, že to myslím vážne. Čo som aj myslel.

-

Vzal som ho na jedlo do mojej obľúbenej reštaurácie. Kde sme si objednali toho veľa a rozprávali sa. Myslel som to predsa vážne, tak som sa musel zaujímať o neho. „Takže ty učíš a športovú výchovu?“ Dvihol obočie a vyzeral prekvapený.

„Nehodím sa?“ Uškrnul som sa a znova sa začervenal, už mi to prišlo na ňom romantické, pretože prišiel som na to, že je to veľmi milý chlapec, nemyslel len na seba, ale aj na mňa. Niekoľkokrát sa ma pýtal, či mi nevadí, že ho držím za ruku, či skutočne chceme ísť na rande...

„Hodíš, hyungie!“ Usmial sa, „veľmi sa hodíš na učiteľa športu, vieš, ak by som ťa nepoznal, tak by som si myslel, že študuješ niečo so športom, nie literatúru. Nevyzeráš na to,“ priznal a sklopil zrak.

„A ty nevyzeráš, že si študent umenia,“ dvihol obočie prekvapene.

„Nie? A čo by som mal hyungie?“ Usmial sa a čakal na moju odpoveď.

„Si vysoký a v posteli si sa dobre pohyboval, pekný si a povedal by som, že by z teba mohol byť aj idol,“ žmurkol som po ňom.

„Ja a idol, hyungie,“ zasmial sa až si ruku dal pred ústa.

„Áno, veľmi sex idol,“ a na paličky som nabral kúsok mäsa a nahol som sa k nemu, čo ho prekvapilo, keď mal ten kúsok pred ústami.

„Hyungie ale-“

„Už sme sa bozkávali a robili aj horšie veci, takže si myslím, že je to normálne,“ pokrčil som ramenami, povzdychol si a prijal to.

„Ale už viac nie, nemôžem toľko,“ napil sa vody, ktorá bola na stole a ja som sa zamračil.

„Prečo?“

„Pretože držím diétu, hyungie,“ nechápal som, prečo to potreboval, načo to bolo dobré? Bolo to niečo, čo robia ľudia normálne? Aj Taehyung vždy držal nejaké diéty, len kvôli Jiminovi, aby sa mu páčil, čo som nechápal. Ja som nikdy diétu nedržal, len som chodil do fitka a nikto ma nikdy nekomentoval, ale ani som nechcel sa niekomu páčiť.

„Prečo ju držíš?“

„Pretože ak by nie, tak by som príliš pribral, hovorí sa tomu jojo efekt, túto diétu držím už nejaký čas,“ zamračil som sa.

„Ale ty ju nepotrebuješ Binie, si takto úžasný a pekný.“

Pokrútil hlavou, „nerozprávaj nezmysli, hyungie,“ zasmial sa ironicky, „dobre vyzerá Tae hyung, alebo ty.“

„Tae dobre nevyzerá, je príliš chudý,“ argumentoval som späť, „a ja chodím cvičiť, nedržím diéty proste zjem, čo vidím,“ zamračil sa.

„Tak vidíš, ja nechodím cvičiť, preto musím držať diétu.“

„Začni cvičiť so mnou?“ Navrhol som a on ostal prekvapený.

„Čože?“

„Pozri sa,“ začal som a položil paličky na stôl, „môžem ti robiť osobného trénera, mám na to papiere ak chceš,“ žmurkol som po ňom, „ak chceš vyzerať ako ja, musel by si ale pribrať niečo, aby mohla z niečoho vzniknúť svalová hmota.“

„Huyngie, ale-“ sklopil zrak, „nechcem vyzerať ako ty.“

„Prečo?“ Nechápal som.

„Pretože ja chcel niekoho ako ty, aby sa o mňa staral,“ keď to dopovedal stratil som slová. Takže on jednoducho chcel, aby sa o neho niekto staral, niekto zaujímal... v podstate chcel to, čo ja.

„Chceš pre svojho partnera vyzerať krehko, nevinne a zraniteľne, však?“ Opýtal som sa ho a on dvihol zrak. Áno, mal som pravdu, presne mu o to išlo. Ja som nikdy takýto nebol, nikdy som nechcel byť niekoho hračkou, i keď som bol – Namjoon. Ale on chce byť mojou hračkou...? „Chceš, aby sa o teba staral, aby sa o teba zaujímal.“ Už som sa ho nepýtal, už som to konštatoval, ale i tak som odpoveď vedel.

„Hyungie-“

Uškrnul som sa, vzal som paličky do rúk a znova vzal mäso, ktoré som mu priložil k perám a on ma počúvol, „tak počúvaj, čo vravím a večer možno dostaneš darček,“ žmurkol som po ňom a na paličky nabral ďalší kúsok mäsa, ale ten som zjedol už ja.

„Dobre, hyungie,“ šepol tichšie a vzal svoje paličky, vzal kúsok zeleniny a tentokrát to bol on, ktorý paličky priložil k mojim perám. „Chcem, aby si sa o mňa postaral s láskou, keďže ja ťa mám viac ako rád.“ 

Soobin pov

Sníval som o tom, bolo to už frustrujúce, dívať sa na neho a on o mne nevedel. Bolo to na trhanie si vlasov, ale keď si uvedomil, že som tu, že o neho mám záujem, cítil som na srdci pokoj... áno aj frustrácia sa stratila, pretože sa objavili nové pocity. Nervozita, návaly horúčavy a hlavne ten zvláštny pocit pri srdci... nebol som prozaik, ani básnik, neovládal som toľko slov, ktoré môj hyung, keď viedol prednášky... nevedel som ani časť, čo on. Dokonca pri ňom som strácal slová, nevedel som pri ňom rozprávať...

Keď sme boli sami, u mňa v byte, bol som rád. Radšej ako na verejnosti, dobre... chcel som sa s nim ukazovať, chcel som, aby všetci vedeli, že ja som jeho a on je môj. Ale takto to bolo lepšie, nemusel som rozprávať, stačili len dotyky, bozky a činy.

Mohol som sa ho dotýkať, nemusel som používať slová, stačili bozky, ktoré mi opätoval. Stačili mi jeho dotyky na tele, stačil mi on, so mnou v jednej miestnosti.

Bol nežný, nežný ako iní. Neočakával som to, prekvapil ma, aj týmito činmi ma dostal. Správal sa ku mne tak nežne ako som potreboval, presne ako ma opísal – ako keby mi nahliadol do duše a vyčítal, čo potrebujem.

Strhával zo mňa oblečenie hneď ako sa dvere zabuchli, ale nebola to jeho myšlienka. Chcel som tak. Ja som ho stiahol do svojej izby, ja som za nami zabuchol dvere, ja som ho oprel o dvere a bozkával.

Tak dlho som chcel, potreboval som ho teraz. Chcel som ho, aby mi ukázal to ako ma on veľmi chce. Bolo to frustrujúce ako nežne sa ku mne správal, ako mi hladil každý kúsok nahého tela, ako ma nežne bozkával... ta nežná príprava ma dostávala bližšie k vrcholu, no nie spoločnému. Chcel som, aby sme ho obaja dosiahli spoločne.

„Hyungie,“ vydýchol som a potiahol ho za vlasy. Neznášal som túto pozíciu, neznášal som len ležať na posteli a nechať hyungieho, aby sa o mňa postaral... „prosím je to v poriadku,“ vydýchol som mu do pier, „prosím,“ šepol som a pobozkal ho.

Nohy som si obtočil okolo jeho úzkych bokov, aby som pritisol viac na seba. On sa držal na laktiach vedľa mojej hlavy a bozkával ma.

Slastne som privrel oči, keď boli spojený. Vzdychal jeho meno, pre potešenie a pocit, že on je so mnou, že on je ten, ktorý ma dovádza k vrcholu.

„Hyungie!“ Vykríkol som a za vlasy som si ho pritiahol k bozku.

„Binie,“ vydýchol mi do pier a vydychoval mi do tváre. Cítil som jeho spotené vlasy a keď som rukou prešiel po jeho svalnatom chrbte, cítil vlhkosť.

„Ďakujem,“ šepol som do pier a venoval rýchli bozk na pery.

„Aj ja,“ vydýchol a otočil si na bok, ale aj so mnou. Usadil som sa spokojne na ňom a ruky si položil na jeho svalnatú hruď, o ktorú som sa opieral.

„Ostaň,“ preniesol som vážne a zavrtel bokmi.

„Nemôžem, Tae by si robil starosti,“ vzal ma za boky a zhodil zo seba – uložil vedľa seba na posteľ. No dlho na nej neležal, posadil sa.

„Vysvetlím mu to zajtra,“ posadil som sa tiež a oprel sa o neho, ale len na chvíľu, keďže sa postavil a obliekal sa.

„Mám ráno školu, musím sa osprchovať, pripraviť si veci, poriadne vyspať,“ mračil som sa, no i tak som sa nahol pre jeho ruku a potiahol ho k sebe.

„Prosím.“

„Mrzí ma to. 

Jungkook pov

V sobotu po párty sa nikomu nechcelo ísť so mnou cvičiť. Binie so mnou chodil, keď mal čas. A ak išiel Binie išiel aj Tae, obaja cvičili cviky na zadok a stehná, ktoré som im ukázal a kontroloval ich. Potom, keď išli na bežiaci pás alebo na bicykle tak som si išiel cvičiť svoje.

Ale po žúrke sa nikde nikomu nechcelo ísť, Taemu bolo zle (neviem, či tie bolesti žalúdka spôsobil ten alkohol, alebo niečo iné), pretože nejaký chlap do neho lial jeden drink za druhým, ale vraj dobrý sex mali. A Binieho boleli nohy, keďže sme tancovali skoro celý večer a taktiež aj stáli, pretože som mu nedovoliť vybaviť nám box – musel som sa zahrať na žiarlivého priateľa.

Nič iné mi neostalo, len sa prezliecť a ísť sám. Síce som mal menší bolehlav, ale dalo sa to zniesť a chcel som sa trochu odreagovať, stále to bolo len o tom jednom. Škola, univerzita, Soobin. Áno, mal som jeho v živote posledných pár týždňov, ale chcel som mať viac vzrušenia, bolo to o ničom...

„Hej, Jungkookie!“ Niekto zakričal za mnou, keď som vyšiel zo šatní. Otočil som sa a vyhľadal ten hlas, práve ku mne kráčal Jimin. Nechcel som ho vidieť a úprimne úspešne som sa mu vyhýbal, keďže som všetko čas trávil so Binom a Taem.

„Hej, hyung,“ mávol som na neho, „prišiel si cvičiť?“

„Áno, trochu,“ prikývol, „dnes si tu sám? Kde máš Taeho a toho vysokého chalana?“ Drgol do mňa, „to priateľ?“

Povzdychol som si a kráčal smerom k bicyklom, chcel som sa rozcvičiť práve na tomto stroji – robím si prdel, bol posledný voľný, čiže nebola šanca, aby sa Jimin ku mne pridal. „Áno, dnes som tu sám.“

Posadil som sa naň a nastavil si nastavenia, čakal, že odíde, ale on ostal, keď som sa rozbehol. „Takže, ak je to tvoj priateľ, tak je tým pádom Tae sám?“ Zhlboka som sa nadýchol

„Prestaň,“ upozornil som ho a vážne som sa zadíval do jeho tváre.

Chodil po tenkom ľade.

„Prepáč, len chcem, aby bol šťastný,“ vydýchol a oprel sa o môj bicykel.

„Tak si ho nemal nechať, bol by,“ odsekol som, „ale neboj sa, zariadim, aby išiel s niekým na rande, a aby niekoho mal.“ Zamračil sa.

„Zariadiš?“

„Áno, zariadim.“

„Ako?“

„Nestaraj sa,“ zastavil som sa a naštvane sa na neho pozrel. Prestal som bicyklovať, vzdal som to a zišiel z neho. Prešiel som k bežiacim pásom, kde sa aj on ku mne pridal.

„A čo ten tvoj? Vyzerá byť mladý, koľko mu je?“ Zaujímal sa, keď bežal na druhom páse. Začal som pomaly a postupne som zrýchľoval.

„Má dvadsať, je to Taeho kamarát a tiež študent umenia,“ odpovedal som stroho.

„A-“ začal a preto som sa k nemu otočil, snažil sa rýchlo behať, ale nestíhal, pretočil som očami. „A ako sa volá?“ Dostal napokon zo seba.

Už som išiel odpovedať, keď som započul buchot, otočil som sa k nemu a sám prestal behať, preto som rýchlo stroj spomalil, až vypol. Prešiel som k Jiminovi, ktorý ležal na zemi, mal som pocit, že bol v bezvedomí. Spadol zo stroja, dokonca som si všimol, že jeho členok bol napuchnutý.

„Volajte kurva sanitku!“ Vykríkol som a Jimina položil na chrbát, „Jimin, počuješ?“ Ozval som sa k nemu a on zaskučal, „to som ja, Jungkook, vnímaš?“ Pobúchal som ho po tvári a on pomaly otvoril oči.

„Sanitka je na ceste!“ Počul som ako niekto v dave sa ozval.

„Vieš kto si? Vieš ako sa to stalo?“ Kládol som mu otázky, aby náhodou nezaspal, predsa len neviem ako sa to stalo a čo sa stalo, len som ho videl ležať na zemi.

„Hm,“ ozval sa a znova zaskučal.

„Bolí ťa niečo? Povedz to, odpovedaj na moje otázky,“ pobúchal som ho po líci.

„Noha,“ zaskučal, „veľmi,“ vydýchol, „a trochu hlava.“

„A vieš ako sa voláš?“

„Park Jimin a ty si Jeon Jungkook,“ odpovedal a ja som prikývol.

„Doneste ľad!“ Vykríkol som, „budeš v poriadku,“ ubezpečil som ho, „vieš ako sa to stalo?“

„Áno,“ vydýchol, „šmykol som sa pás ma vyhodil, udrel som si nohu a spadol na zem a udrel si hlavu.“

„Výborne o chvíľu tu bude sanitka,“ prikývol a znova vydýchol, „podajte mi vodu,“ ukázal som na fľašu, ktoré boli voľne dostupné, jedna slečna mi ju podala, „napi sa, hyung,“ pomohol som mu a on spolupracoval. Potom priniesli ľad a vedúci mu ho prikladal na členok, zatiaľ, čo ja som sa s ním rozprával.

Neprial som mu nič zlé, mal som ho rád a vydesil ma.... Nechcel som, aby si ublížil, bol kamarátom, i keď som bol na neho naštvaný.

Preto som s ním išiel do nemocnice.

-

Jimina si hneď na starosť vzal lekár menom Kim Minseok. Nechceli ma k nemu pustiť, len ma sestrička utešila a povedala, aby som počkal na odpovede, ktoré prišli o chvíľu. Vyšiel z dverí, nižší muž odo mňa ale s priateľským úsmevom, dokonca mal aj blond vlasy ako Jimin – čiže sa nepodobali len výškou.

„Pán Park má len virón, ale poslal som ho ešte na CT, ak by sa mi niečo nezdalo pošlem ho na magnetickú rezonanciu, do hodinky bude vybavený,“ príjemne sa na mňa usmial, „ale ak by bolo niečo vážnejšie budeme to riešiť hneď,“ prikývol som, pretože teraz znel už vážne.

Odišiel naspäť odkiaľ prišiel a ja som sa usadil na lavičku. „Jungkook?“ Započul som hlas, ktorý som nechcel počuť, skutočne, nemôže jemu sa niečo stať? Možno ak pôjdem s ním, aj jemu sa niečo stane...

Postavil som sa a zhlboka sa nadýchol, „ahoj hyung,“ usmial som sa, „potrebuješ niečo?“

„Áno,“ povedal bez emócií, čo ma donútilo zamračiť sa, „porozprávať sa, takže ma nasleduj,“ oznámil a ja som pretočil, vždy bol taký to.

„A čo ak nechcem?“

Zastavil sa a otočil sa ku mne, „nepýtal som sa ťa, oznámil som ti to,“ stisol sánku a hodil po mne ten jeho pohľad – poď lebo nerobí mi problém to povedať aj tu. Áno, bol priamy, predsa len, sex sme mali toľkokrát na verejnosti, neprekážali mu ani ľudia, ktorí sa na nás dívali.

Nevadilo mu, že ho poznajú, že vedia, kto je. Jednoducho si tú chvíľu užíval. Neprekvapilo by ma, ak by jeho manžela o jeho neverách vedela.

„Fajn,“ vydýchol som a on sa otočil na päte a kráčal v pred, ja som ho ako šteňa nasledoval. Vedel som presne kam mal namierené – do jeho kancelárie.

Otvoril mi dvere, nechal ma vojsť prvého a zabuchol za mnou. „Čo chceš?“ Opýtal som sa ho rovno a čakal na odpoveď.

„Nechceš vysvetlenie toho, čo si videl?“

„Mal by som chcieť?“ Dvihol som obočie. Nezaujímal ma, už som mal Bina. Nahradil som ho rýchlo ďalším, vymazal zo života.

„Áno.“

Jeho odpoveď ma neprekvapila, jeho vysoké ego... „tak hovor, aby si bol spokojný.“

„To ťa ani trochu neštve, že som šukal ešte niekoho ďalšieho, keď som jebal teba? Nemal som len svoju ženu, ale aj ďalšiu?“

„Nie,“ odpovedal som priamo, „potrebuješ si dvíhať ego, takže bolo jasné, že nespíš len so mnou.“

„Ale no ták,“ zasmial sa, čo ma donútilo zamračiť sa, „mal si ma rád, možno aj viac!“ Nie, mal som iba rád, ale to nemusí vedieť.

Ironicky som sa zasmial, „myslíš?“

„Viem to kurva!“ Vykríkol, cítil sa byť frustrovaný? Nech je, mňa nedostane, už som ho nahradil.

„Pozri sa, aj som spával s Chae na začiatku tejto sexuálnej jebačky,“ pokrčil som ramenami a vedel som, že som bodol do rany a hlboko.

„Moja žena je tehotná,“ oznámil. Dostal ma, ruku som dal v päsť, cítil som ako sa nechty až zabárajú do mäsa, no nemohol som to dať vedieť.

„Gratulujem, dúfam, že to bude ďalšia sexy dcéra alebo syn, aby som ho mohol otestovať,“ žmurkol som po ňom a provokoval ďalej.

„Skurvenec,“ zasyčal po mne.

„Prepáč, nepočul som ťa?“ Hral som to, dobre som počul jeho slová.

„Že so sestričkou to začalo ešte skôr, ty si bol len obyčajný úlet,“ uškrnul som sa.

„Tvoj úlet, ktorý ťa vedel spraviť lepšie ako ony,“ žmurkol som po ňom, „snáď si nájdeš ďalší,“ ruky som si dal v bok, „ešte niečo?“

„A ty? Chceš mi niečo ešte povedať?“

„Áno,“ prešiel som k nemu a prst bodol do jeho hrude, „nahradiť ťa bolo veľmi jednoduché,“ povedal som mu hrdo do tváre a znova sa uškrnul. Videl som tu zlosť v jeho očiach, ale mlčal.

Vyhral som.

Preto som ho obišiel a odišiel za Jiminom.


End file.
